My Sister Love
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Una pequeña historia acerca de dos hermanas y sus enredos de amor.
1. Chapter 1

My Sister Love

Soy la hermana mayor de una chica adorable… ella es tan linda, es tierna, amable y los chicos siempre la miran… yo… bueno, soy más simple, no soy tierna, ni linda… y los chicos no están interesados en mi, menos él…

Pero ella no tiene la culpa, no importa que yo sea la mayor, no importa que sea algo desgarbada, ella ni siquiera sabe que piensan los chicos de ella… mucho menos sabe de él… ¿soy mala?, quiero que él me quiera a mí, que no la mire a ella. Pero… ¿Y si ella también lo quiere a él?, le dejaría el camino libre… no creo que pueda hacerlo, es tan grande lo que siento, ¿Por qué tienes que ser mi hermana?.

Desearía que no lo fuéramos así podríamos competir por el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy

-Flashback-

-Unnie…- GaEul lloraba en el suelo, otra vez los chicos la habían empujado mientras jugaban y su rodilla mostraba una pequeña herida, que a los ojos de la niña era mucho más grave.- Unnie… - el llanto se hacía más pesado al no tener respuesta de su hermana mayor.- buaa….-

- GaEul!...- una figura más alta que ella venia corriendo, pero no parecía una niña, llevaba el cabello corto y sus ropas eran de niño, sin embargo era la hermana mayor de GaEul, JanDi.- ¿Qué paso?...- se llevaban por un año de diferencia.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?...-

A pesar de ser casi de la misma edad, GaEul siempre necesitaba de JanDi, era más débil que ella y se asustaba con facilidad. Por eso JanDi siempre estaba cuidándola. Siempre fue así, desde que eran niñas, las dos estaban juntas y siempre se ayudaban en todo, GaEul dependía de JanDi más que de su madre, si tenía miedo, dormía junto a ella y si no entendía algo se lo preguntaba a su hermana mayor.

-YAH! GaEul!.- le grito JanDi a su hermana, otra vez estaba siendo acosada por un grupo de chicos… ¿acaso no podía defenderse sola?. El grupo de chicos se disperso dejando sola a GaEul, quien puso una cara de alivio al ver como su hermana se acercaba mostrando una cara de enfado.-

-JanDi!...- ella se arrojo a sus brazos, desde que empezó la primaria eso le pasaba a menudo, los chicos intentaban llevarla a comprar cosas y siempre la molestaban.- lo siento… es que ellos no me hacen caso.-

-el próximo año no estaré aquí para cuidarte… debes aprender a hacerlo sola.- le decia a su hermana menor..- ven vamos a ver a JiHoo.

-Flashback End-

_- Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas, mi hermana era lo más importante, siempre fue algo tímida, indefensa y los chicos no se aprovechaban de ella por su carácter amable. En esos tiempos nosotras éramos las mejores amigas y se precisamente el instante en que eso cambio. Puede sonar a excusa pero creo que todo es su culpa, ella no tiene porque ser tan dulce y linda con todos, ¿acaso no puede controlarse?, no sabe el daño que me hace… -_

-Flashback-

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- JanDi caminaba hacia sus clases cuando la música de un violín la saco del camino, al principio era simple curiosidad, pero entonces las notas se fueron colando en su cabeza y su corazón, era un poco triste de escuchar… pero muy hermosa.-¡JiHoo!...- exclamo en silencio al ver a su amigo de esa forma.

Su amigo siempre tuvo una contextura delgada y una personalidad algo retraída, a veces los chicos lo molestaban y JanDi lo defendía, pero verlo así… tan adulto… ¿Cuándo su amigo había crecido tanto?. Sus manos eran grandes y sus dedos largos… incluso su rostro eran maduros, era muy atractivo, ¿Por qué no lo noto antes?.

-JanDi…- le llamo con una sonrisa angelical.- no sabía que estabas escuchando…- él se sonrió dejando el violín a un lado y acercándose a ella.-

-si… es hermosa…- le dijo con su corazón latiendo fuerte, estaba un poco ahogada… ahora se sentía pequeña a su lado y tímida..-

-la compuse para alguien especial…- le revelo y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.-

-¿Para quién?...- le pregunto apurada, realmente deseaba saberlo, su corazón se lo pedía.-

-para la chica que me gusta…- le confeso, era su mejor amiga… la persona que lo entendía mejor que nadie en este mundo.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo tartamudeando.-

-la compuse para tu hermana… GaEul…- él se sonrió con algo tímido, era la primera persona a quien se lo decia y no esperaba decírselo ahora, pero al final las cosas nunca se dan como las planeas.- pienso dársela como un regalo de cumpleaños…-

-Flashback End-

_- Nunca me queje de que llamara más la atención que yo, cuando crecimos ella lo hizo con más gracia, se fue haciendo más linda y más simpática. Éramos como dos cachorros, ella era el típico adorable, pequeño y mimoso, mientras yo… era el que nadie quería tener porque no tengo el encanto de los perritos pequeños, tampoco hacia muchas gracias y además… soy muy común. Así me sentí cuando ella obtuvo la mirada de él, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan malvada con ella, pero verlo a él sonreírle así, verlo mostrando sus sentimientos con libertad… ¿Por qué no pude ser yo?, me duele el corazón de solo recordarlo. Fue mi error, nunca pensé que él podía llegar a sentir algo por mi hermanita menor, ¿pero quién no?, si cuando la ves no puedes evitar sonreírle… lo siento tanto GaEul pero no puedo dejarte el camino libre… no cuando se trata de él. Ahora es cuando siento que mi corazón se rompe en dos, uno llora por que puedo perder a la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado y el otro llora porque no quiere perder a la persona que quiero que pase la vida a mi lado.-_

_La joven de cabellos cortos terminaba de escribir en su diario y apaga la luz de su escritorio, la cama a su lado estaba ocupada por su hermana menor… dormía tan tranquila, se veía hermosa… JanDi se levanto despacio y en silencio para ir a su cama y dormir un poco, quizás espantar un poco sus malos pensamientos._

-Unnie!...- GaEul estaba llamando a su hermana que parecía algo molesta o perdida, aun no podía reconocer bien sus estados de ánimos, desde hace unos meses ella se comportaba un poco diferente algo fría.- ¿Qué estas pensando?...- le dijo en su tono amable y juguetón.-

-Hm…- exclamo, mientras hacía unos cuantos gestos molestos. Hasta ese tono de voz se había vuelto algo irritable.- estaba pensando en cómo deshacerme de alguien molesto en la escuela… ya sabes…- en este último tiempo solo le mentía a su hermana menor.- una estrategia..-

-jajaja siempre tan graciosa unnie..- le dijo su hermanita menor.-

La verdad es que JanDi estaba pensando en el momento en que su corazón se rompió gracias a ella, el momento en que le confesó sus sentimientos de amor por su hermanita. Seguía sin creer que la persona que ella quería estuviera pretendiendo a su hermana menor.

-Unniee…- le llamo nuevamente GaEul.- recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de JiHoo sunbae.-

-Ya lo sé!.-

Horas más tardes JanDi estaba lista para la fiesta de JiHoo, nunca antes se había sentido como hoy… linda, se había comprado un hermoso vestido, incluso había ido a la peluquería para que arreglaran su cabello corto, este día intentaría llamar la atención de quien amaba.

La fiesta era todo lo que se esperaba de un chico de la clase alta, algunas de las mejoras familias de corea se encontraban en esa fiesta, los chicos más guapos, incluso uno de los solteros más apreciados.

JanDi paso por la puerta y enseguida hubo un silencio, se veía muy diferente… era como si trasformaras al patito feo en un cisne, incluso los chicos que jamás se giraban a verla lo estaban haciendo.

-Woo…- dijo YiJeong…- ¿esa es JanDi?..-le pregunto a sus amigos, que estaban boquiabiertos al ver lo bella que se veía.-

-Sí…- respondió JunPyo sintiendo que su corazón le dolía un poco, siempre había sentido algo por ella, pero estaba seguro de que ella pensaba en otro.-

JanDi camino despacio entrando al salón lleno de personas, entre ellas el celebrado que ya para esas horas estaba aburrido. Pero entonces la vio… era increíble que a pesar de los años de conocerse, ella siguiera sorprendiéndolo. Pero otra persona estaba en la entrada y esta vez no solo hubo un silencio sino que también muchos murmullos, era la persona que todos querían ver, GaEul, la señorita otoño… famosa por su hermoso y angelical rostro, lucia como una muñeca… con un vestido rosa y algo atrevido que lucía con mucha timidez.

Muchos chicos querían acercarse a ella, invitarla a bailar, pero era bien sabido que ella no era esa clase de chica, más bien era muy conservadora. JanDi la vio con envidia, ¿Cómo es posible que una sola persona pudiera provocar tales cosas en los chicos?... pero lo que más le molestaba era que JiHoo no dejaba de verla, había perdido otra vez… él solo tenía ojos para ella. Se levanto de su asiento para ir a tomar un poco de aire, olvidarse de su hermana y su amor.

JiHoo la miraba con timidez y sorpresa, era tan hermosa… su cabello negro estaba rizado en las puntas y ese vestido… resaltaba su piel. No se había dado cuenta de lo embobado que estaba al mirarla hasta que su hermana se acerco a él.

-solo te vas a quedar mirándola…- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- vamos JiHoo, GaEul se ve hermosa, deberías invitarla a bailar… no la dejes esperando.- su hermana conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermano menor y de lo mucho que le costaba expresarlos abiertamente, así que siempre que podía intentaba ayudarlo con ellos.-

Sin decirle nada sintió como las manos de su hermana lo empujaban desde su espalda, solo tuvo que avanzar hacia ese angelical rostro, estaba nervioso… era su cumpleaños y en ese tipo de fiestas nadie le negaba algo al festejado. Pero él deseaba que ella bailara con él por otros motivos, quizás por un afecto sincero.

-GaEul-sii…- le llamo algo corto de palabras.- ¿quisieras bailar?...- le dijo tragando un poco de saliva.-

-Sunbae JiHoo.-dijo ella mientras miraba hacia el lado con timidez, sentía que todo el mundo la miraba, pero era el cumpleaños del mejor amigo de su hermana y también su amigo.- por supuesto…- le respondió sonrojándose un poco.-

Mientras que en el salón los dos jóvenes bailaban como toda una pareja, JanDi iba bajando las escaleras de la gran casa de su amigo. Unas solitarias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no se había quedado para ver la escena romántica de ellos dos, era odioso pensar en ello, doloroso.

-siempre arruinas mis fantasías…- dijo JanDi mientras retomaba el camino a casa sola.-

Unos días después de la fiesta, en clases de deporte, JanDi tenía la cabeza llena de los comentarios de sus compañeros, los que habían asistido a la fiesta empezaron a rumorear de lo bien que se veían ellos dos juntos y de cómo no se habían apartado él en toda la noche. Para ella, solo eran puñaladas en su corazón… estaba viendo como JiHoo jugaba baloncesto y era increíble… lo bien que se podía ver en cualquier situación, era increíble… incluso vestido como pordiosero se vería excelente.

Pero mientras más lo miraba más lejos se sentía de su amor, ella pensó que el día de la fiesta podría conquistar a su amor con un poco de esfuerzo, pero su hermanita hizo que todo se quedara en cero, ella con su sola presencia le robaba a la persona que más quería… "_como la detesto_" pensaba mientras recordaba la forma en que JiHoo se quedaba sin palabras frente a GaEul.

Pero tantos malos pensamientos obraron en su contra y por no prestarle atención a la clase, no se dio cuenta cuando un balón iba directo a su rostro, y solo sintió el golpe que la dejo tirada en el suelo y su nariz ardiendo de dolor. Paso su mano por la nariz y el liquido rojo ya estaba derramándose, la sangre era un de las pocas cosas que no le gustan y para colmo sus compañeros en vez de ayudarla se dedicaron a burlarse de su falsa de atención.

Se fue arrastrando los pies, sentía que todo estaba mal… que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, que nadie deseaba que ella fuera feliz. Pero para su sorpresa un par de ojos oscuros siempre estaban viéndola, los mismos que la siguieron hasta el baño, mirándola desde la ventana, mientras ella limpiaba la sangre de su rostro y lloraba de frustración pensando en JiHoo y GaEul.

-¿Por qué te haces eso?..- le dijo el chico alto de cabellos rizados, ese al que todas las chicas querían de novio y que los chicos deseaban ser.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada?... donde tenías la cabeza.- pero no era un secreto para él que ella debía estar sufriendo por la escena de la fiesta.-

-¿Qué?..- exclamo ella al ver como una mano extraña la limpiaba, pero al ver de quien se trataba lo alejo enseguida, era la última persona que de quien esperaba comprensión… JunPyo.- ¡déjame en paz!.- le grito para que terminara de marcharse.-

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por que estas llorando… es por el golpe o por algo más?- sabía que era un riesgo hacer ese tipo de preguntas, mas cuando te enfrentabas a tal fiera, pero le importaba poco correr riegos con ella, aunque solo fueran malas palabras, adoraba cuando JanDi le dedicaba su tiempo.-

-eres un cretino…- le dijo pasando a su lado y dándole un golpe para quitarlo de en medio.-

-Hey!- JunPyo no iba a dejar que se escapara como siempre. La agarro de su brazo y la giro hacia él, en ese estado no podía dejarla marchar.- ya basta… deja de compórtate de forma tan lamentable…- la miro directo a sus ojos.- tú no eres así.-

-¿Qué sabes tú como soy?...- le grito enfadada, mientras iba sintiendo que toda su frustración se salía por su boca.- ¡AH!... que sabe el niño mimado de mami lo que es vivir siempre intentando ser mejor…- se estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada.- nunca has sentido el dolor en tu corazón, jamás comprenderías lo que me duele… no sabes nada! TU SOLO HACES COMO SI TE IMPOTARAN LAS COSAS… PERO NO SABES NADA… - respiraba agitadamente y JunPyo se veía completamente choqueado con sus palabras.-

-solo quería… ayudar…- le dijo con humildad, no esperaba tal agresividad de su parte.-

-AYUDAR!..-ella comenzó a reír.- ayudar!... pues entonces ve… anda, ayúdame… - le dijo con envidia y algo de odio en su voz.- ¿sabías que mi hermana se muere por ti?... pues has algo y déjame en paz!..- le dijo antes de salir del baño e irse hacia las canchas deportivas.-

JunPyo se quedo en blanco… ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo?... le tomo varios minutos entender las palabras de ella, pero al cabo de la tarde por fin pudo hacerlo, eso y asumir que estaba mal, no tenía ningún interés en la hermana de JanDi, a él la única persona que le interesaba era ella y por ella haría hasta lo imposible, incluso eso.

Ya en la tarde JanDi se encontraba trabajando en el restaurante de sus padres, junto a su hermanita, quien seguía acosándola con preguntas acerca de JunPyo, era tan molesto escucharla hablar solo de él.

-Por favor… unnie!...- le rogaba siguiéndola para todos lados.- mis compañeras te vieron hablando con él!...- hacia caritas de ruego, que a su hermana le parecían aun más detestables por lo tierna.-

-ya te dije!...- le insistía a su hermanita.- solo quería saber si estaba lastimada…- le dio una mirada triste, le dolía mentirle… a pesar de todo la quería.- nada más…-

-no seas así!... las chicas dicen que estuvieron mucho tiempo dentro…- GaEul metió sus manos en los bolsillos.-

-solo fue amable conmigo… nada más GaEul…- le dijo soltando un suspiro.-

Estaban en medio de la plática cuando el celular de GaEul comenzó a sonar, ella lo tomo y no reconoció el numero que la llamaba, pero su cara se puso blanca al escuchar de quien se trataba, sus ojos se hicieron aun más grandes y JanDi la miraba curiosa… ¿Qué tipo de llamada pondría a su hermana de esa forma?.

-en serio!...- dijo mientras miraba a su hermana con ojos soñadores.- ¿y puedo ir con mi hermana?...- se mordió los labios esperando la respuesta.-

-Gracias!...- le dijo cortando la llamada y al terminar salto de la emoción.- AH!.. ERA JUNPYO…- casi lloraba de la emoción, la persona que ella amaba la había llamado y no solo eso.- nos acaba de invitar a una cena con sus amigos… Ah!, JanDi tienes que llevarme! Por favor!...- le dijo su hermana suplicándole.-

Las dos se fueron temprano a la casa, pero JanDi sentía que había sido culpa de ella que su hermana estuviera cumpliendo con su sueño dorado. Pero entre más la miraba, más sentía que no había sido algo malo… ella se movía de un lado a otro, sacando vestidos, zapatos, probándose todo tipo de ropa e incluso se notaba muy feliz… ¿Cómo podía esto ser algo malo para ella?. Al final de mucho trabajo las dos chicas quedaron hermosas, con vestidos veraniegos y sus cabellos tomados, aunque su hermanita seguía siendo más atractiva que ella se sentía tan feliz… si ella empezaba a salir con JunPyo, entonces JiHoo tendría que dejar de pensar en ella y quizás así ambos podrían salir juntos... esa idea la hacía sonrojarse.

_- Aunque ella no sabe que él existe, yo me muero cada vez que platicamos y él quiere saber de ella, porque en el fondo, para él es más importante ella que yo, la que está precisamente esta sentada a su lado, él no me quiere a mí, sino a ella… le hare un favor si nunca llega a confesarse, porque… ella no está pensando en él, ella quiere a otra persona y solo va a lastimarlo, yo… solo quiero salvarlo de este dolor. _

_No importa si es bueno o malo, no importa nada… yo solo quiero sentir el amor floreciendo en mi corazón e iré contra todo, incluso contra ella… no me importan las consecuencias, además… ella siempre obtiene todo, esta vez… quiero ser yo la que se quede con él. –_

_JanDi termino de escribir esa pequeña nota en su diario antes de salir de su cuarto e ir a la fiesta de JunPyo, estaba emocionada por ver que pasaría esa noche._

-Unnie…- le dijo su hermana sentada a su lado.- estoy nerviosa… ¿crees que le intereso?... aunque sea un poco.- le pregunto bajando la mirada.-

-GaEul! Eres hermosa… dulce, los chicos siempre te invitan a salir… ¿Por qué no ibas a gustarle?- le respondió sintiendo una creciente alegría en su pecho.-

-porque él es diferente…- le dijo ella.- no le importan esas cosas, él se fija en algo más…- se sonrió tiernamente.-

Las dos chicas llegaron al lujoso hotel, las guiaron hacia la terraza del lugar que como se esperaba solo estaba reservado para el grupo de amigos. GaEul se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía porque la había invitado… pero estaba feliz de estar entre los amigos de él. Pero alguien lucio muy sorprendido, JiHoo… no era el mejor amigo de JunPyo pero se conocían muy bien, jamás había invitado a chicas… mucho menos a ese tipo de chicas, del tipo inocente y buenas personas.

-GaEul!...- le dijo JunPyo a la más joven del grupo, se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa, puso su mano en la espalda de ella guiándola a una mesa aparte del grupo.- ven aquí…-

-JunPyo-sii…-murmuro ella sonrojándose al instante, miro a su hermana sobre su hombro y luego se dejo llevar por él.- muchas gracias…- le dijo una vez que acomodo su silla, era todo un caballero.-

-me alegra que hayas venido…- le sonreía como nunca, él siempre parecía estar serio y distante. GaEul estaba embobada mirándolo y de reojo JunPyo le daba una que otra mirada a la mesa de sus amigos, donde se encontraba ella..-

Pero toda la escenita y los murmullos en la otra mesa eran distantes para JiHoo, con sus manos crazadas en su regazo y su vista entre su plato y el juego de esos dos, sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo… ella estaba sonriendo, hablando con él, ¿Por qué con él?, ella debía estar sentada a su lado. No pudo soportarlo más y se levanto de la mesa saliendo apurado del salón, dejo a todos boquiabiertos, él podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca hacer un desplante como ese. JanDi se quedo con la comida en la boca al ver como su amor tenía un ataque de celos, nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentir más dolor… pero estaba equivocada.

La noche paso rápido y luego de que JiHoo se marcho, los chicos se divirtieron mucho, hasta bailaron y para GaEul fue el mejor día de su vida. Cuando llegaron a casa ella no dejaba de hablar de JunPyo, estaba alucinando con él y no dejo de hablar hasta quedarse dormida… en cambio JanDi no dejaba de pensar en JiHoo en su cara de decepción.

Cuando se despertó sentía algo apretando su corazón, pero no le hizo caso, solo se vistió como siempre y se fue caminando a su escuela, a diferencia de su hermana que se quedaba esperando a su amiga para no caminar sola. Soltaba suspiros tras suspiros, pero no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?...- la voz masculina la calo como un cuchillo. JiHoo estaba en medio de su camino con sus ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza.- ¿Por qué le pediste a JunPyo que saliera con tu hermana?.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo sin saber que responder, ¿Cómo es que el sabia eso?... acaso…- porque… a ella le gusta él…-

-no se supone que eres mi amiga!...- sus ojos se aguaban a medida que hablaba.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...-

-lo siento JiHoo… yo… solo quería…-

-¿QUE?... - le grito – NO PENSASTE EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS, NO SABES LO TODO LO QUE ME DOLIO VERLA CON ÉL-

Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, jamás le había gritado y mucho menos se habían peleado, además todo esto estaba pasando por culpa de ella, ¡¿Por qué siempre ella?. Salió corriendo mientras lloraba, era un desastre… ahora él la odiaba a ella, todo era culpa de su hermana. –"_estas arruinando mi vida GaEul_"-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin**

_-Hace dos días que JiHoo no me habla, no puedo encontrarlo… no puedo siquiera acercarme a dos pasos de él, no me deja… a penas me ve sale huyendo y me duele, me duele mucho que me trate así… no es mi culpa que GaEul este enamorada de JunPyo… ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir por su culpa?, yo solo quería que él… me ame a mi.- _

_JanDi miro la cama del lado y su hermana estaba sonriendo, incluso dormida era feliz… la detestaba, era una mosquita muerta. Se llevo las manos a los ojos secando con fuerza las lágrimas y cerro su diario. Mañana intentaría encontrarlo, hablar con él._

Bajo las escaleras pesadamente, llevaba el uniforme bien puesto y una cara de dos metros de largo, estaba muy afectada con la indiferencia de su amor, de su amigo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando la dulce vos de su hermanita menor la llevo de regreso al mundo.

-Unnie!...- GaEul sonreía radiante, llevaba su uniforme y dos coletas risadas en las puntas, se veía muy linda… ni siquiera usaba maquillaje y aun así lucia radiante.- te prepare el desayuno… anda vemos a comer.-

-no tengo hambre…- le dijo secamente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y pasando de largo. ¿Quién se cree que es?, no puede actuar siempre como una blanca palomita. Tomo su mochila y salió de casa sin despedirse.-

Le dolía el pecho y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, pero si era capaz de ver a JiHoo… si era capaz de hablar con él y obtener su perdón, con eso le bastaba. Y como un deja vu la música del violín sonó en su cabeza, JanDi levanto la vista y salió corriendo al claro donde él acostumbraba practicar, si lo encontraba allí iba a ser imposible que huyera de ella, tendría que escucharla aunque no lo deseara.

Pero al llegar allá no se encontraba él, la música no venía de ninguna parte solo era un juego de su mente… JanDi metió sus manos dentro de la chaqueta imaginando lo guapo que él se veía tocando su violín, con esa expresión serena en su rostro… JiHoo, era el príncipe de su cuento. Cerró los ojos un instante y con resignación volvió a caminar de regreso a sus clases. No levanto la mirada del suelo, estaba tan deprimida y ausente que no se dio cuenta cuando JunPyo se planto delante de ella.

-¿tanto te duele?...- le pregunto con molestia.- tanto lo quieres…-

-…- JanDi levanto la vista y era la persona que menos deseaba ver, por culpa de él y de su hermana, JiHoo se había enfadado con ella. La expresión de tristeza de su rostro se endureció mostrando unos rasgos más fuertes.- no tengo que responderte…- JanDi iba a pasar por su lado, no tenía ganas de hablarle.-

-no te vas!...- le dijo con los dientes apretados y agarrándola del brazo. Le dedico una mirada furiosa, estaba molesto… aun después de lo que hacía por ella, esta seguía comportándose como si fueran enemigos, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que ella viera lo que estaba en frente?.- no puedes tratarme así!..- le grito.- después de todo lo que hago por ti… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malagradecida?...-

-¿hacer por mi?...- JanDi lo miro confundida y luego lo encaro.- yo no te pedí nada! No tengo nada que agradecerte!...- le respondió ella con la misma agresividad.- así que déjame en paz!..-

-ESCUCHAME!...- le grito aun más fuerte, espantándola.- TÚ ME PEDISTE QUE TE AYUDA Y AHORA TENDRAS QUE ESCUCHARME!...- JanDi lucio muy asustada, pero eso no bajo su enojo.- estoy sacrificando mi amor por ti… estoy saliendo con tu hermana por ti... para tú felicidad.- negó con la cabeza.- no me digas que no has pedido nada… porque si lo has hecho…-

-no es verdad…- dijo JanDi llorando suavemente. No era cierto, ella nunca le haría algo así a su hermana… pero entonces recordó la plática del baño. Cerro sus ojos con la culpa en su pecho, era cierto… ella le dijo a él, se lo pidió… y su hermana estaba completamente ilusionada con este ogro. JanDi giro su rostro al de él.- ¿y qué vas a hacer?... – la respuesta le asustaba, si él estaba haciendo esas cosas por ella… eso quería decir… pero no podía ser… no era cierto.-

JunPyo la miro dolido, ¿Cómo una chica tan buena se había convertido en una arpía?... su rostro se mostró decepcionado, esta no era la mujer que él amaba… mentirosa, rencorosa, esta no era su JanDi. Empuño sus manos y paso a su lado, no valía la pena seguir hablando con ella, si se comportaba de esta manera. JanDi respiraba agitada, no era suficiente con perder a JiHoo ahora también estaba arriesgando su relación con su hermana… su corazón, cerró los ojos y su mundo se derrumbo, todo se cayó a pedazos, incluso su cuerpo… no aguantaba más y el llanto que estaba contenido en su pecho exploto, no aguantaba más… no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho todo esto.

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, necesitaba pedirle perdón a JiHoo, él estaba sufriendo por su egoísmo y no tenía idea de que iba a pasar con su hermana… ¿Qué iba a hacer JunPyo con ella?, sus lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas, hacia tanto frio que el calor de su llanto la lastimaba, pero no era suficiente. Levanto su rostro al cielo y se puso de pie, ya había empezado con esto, debía seguir… debía terminar con lo que empezó, si nadie se enteraba que ella fue quien provoco lo sucedido, todo estaría bien.

Cuando termino las clases se fue a ayudar a sus padres con el restauran, pero no dejaba de pensar en JunPyo, ¿estaría hablando en serio?... por supuesto que no, solo hablaba por orgullo, a eso se refería. La campanilla sonó al cruzar la puerta y su hermanita ya estaba ayudando, en la mañana le había preparado el desayuno y ni siquiera la saludo… pero ahí estaba con una sonrisa tierna al verla.

-unnie!...- grito GaEul sacudiendo una servilleta.-

-Hola…- le respondió con una sonrisa a medias. Mientras se iba a cambiar la ropa para trabajar.-

Luego de asear las mesas, las dos hermanas se sentaron a doblar servilletas, frente a frente JanDi miraba los rasgos dulces de de GaEul, aun seguía teniendo los ojos infantiles, esa chispita tan dulce… por eso es que JiHoo la quería a ella, no tenían la misma chispa. JanDi seguía mirándola con tristeza.

-Unnie…-le dijo su hermanita preocupada.- ¿pasa algo?...-

-¿Qué?...- JanDi no se dio cuenta de las largas miradas que le daba a su hermanita.- ajaja no… no es nada…- sonrió fingiendo.- solo me preguntaba…- se quedo en silencio.-

-¿Qué cosa?...- le apuro su hermanita.-

-si realmente te gusta tanto JunPyo…- JanDi bajo la mirada… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.-

-SI!...- le dijo GaEul con una sonrisa.- es el chico más guapo, alto, inteligente y caballero que hay en la escuela, es incluso mejor de lo que pensaba… -se sonreí encantada de su amor platónico.- en la cena se porto como todo un caballero…- GaEul miraba hacia la nada, recordando ese momento feliz.-

-sí…- dijo JanDi sabiendo que JunPyo solo estaba fingiendo para su hermanita… pero ella era feliz, ¿Qué importaba si era una mentira?, quizás los dos terminaban enamorados… pero recordó la expresión que él tenía; "todo lo hice por ti" y esas palabras sonaron fuerte y claro en su cabeza.-

El cocinero del restaurant llego a meterse en la conversación de ellas dos, él tenía una cierta percepción de las cosas y a veces podía tener muchos aciertos, pero esta vez notaba algo extraño en la mirada de JanDi.

-¿Qué piensa?...- GaEul apunto hacia arriba con el dedo, quería saber si tenía alguna posibilidad con JunPyo.- ¿cree que pueda ser la novia de JunPyo?…-

JanDi miro al cocinero con curiosidad, quizás le ayudaba a ella también, él la miro y sintió una mirada acusadora, así que bajo un poco la vista, luego dirigió su mirada a GaEul, quería a ambas chicas como hermanas.

-me dicen que…- levanto su mano.- no hay ninguna posibilidad…- sentencio.-

-YAH!...- le grito GaEul un poco molesta.- mejor deja de jugar y ve a cocinar…- hico una mueca con sus labios algo decepcionada.-

JanDi le sonrió a su hermana mientras el cocinero las dejaba solas de nuevo… ¿sería cierto?, realmente su hermanita no tenia oportunidad con él. De pronto el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar y por la cara que puso parecía algo realmente grave. Las manos de su hermanita temblaron cuando respondió y para sorpresa de ambas el nombre de la persona era… JunPyo.

A pesar de las dudas que le surgía a JanDi no podía decirle a su hermana que JunPyo realmente no estaba interesado en ella, que en realidad era una especie de favor que le hacía a ella. Pero las suplicas siempre surtían efecto y allí estaban las dos, esperando al príncipe azul de su hermana.

-GaEul…- las dos chicas se giraron a verlo.- Oh.. Trajiste a tu hermana… jajaja…- se acerco a ellas dos y miro primero a JanDi.- no te preocupes, soy un buen chico…- le dijo casi dándole frases entre líneas.-

-Hmm…- JanDi hizo un gesto y se despido de su hermanita.- te veo en casa…- le dijo tragando saliva e imaginando que él se comportaría bien con ella.-

-Unnie…- le dijo GaEul nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba en una cita con un chico y a solas.- sí…- le dijo moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro.-

JunPyo la miro y no sabía qué hacer con ella, si llevarla a comer un helado o quizás a un parque de entretención, era como una niña. Levanto la vista y pensó mejor, si de verdad quería dejar una buena impresión en ella era mejor hacer uno de esas cosas de parejas. La invito a seguirlo y GaEul se movía torpemente al lado de él.

Decidió que era mejor ir a pasear por un centro comercial pero la chica se detuvo a la entrada de las tiendas, mirando esos juegos de peluches… ¿acaso era tan inocente?, JunPyo hizo un gesto despectivo, odiaba a las chicas inocentes y sobre todo a las que parecían vivir en un mundo rosa.

-¿quieres… intentarlo?...- le pregunto a GaEul y ella lo miro con esos ojos de ciervo asustado.- está bien…- no iba a esperar a que ella le diera una respuesta, o llegaría la noche.-

Hecho una moneda dentro y el juego empezó a andar, era horriblemente bobo… y los peluches nunca salían, otra moneda… y otra… y no conseguía nada… ¿acaso era un truco?.

-YAH! SALGAN!...-

Les grito a los peluches y GaEul se hizo hacia atrás, aunque esa frustración surtió efecto, quizás hasta la maquina se asusto con los gritos de él. Pero como todo un triunfador saco un peluche amarillo, y se lo entrego a ella.

-Sunbae!...- GaEul sonreía radiante y sacudía el osito.- gracias!...-

Era tan molesta pero había que reconocer que era una chica muy linda, a pesar de toda esa apariencia suave. Pasearon un rato antes de que ella le pidiera ir a comer algo. Intentaba lucir como un "novio" pero le costaba hacerlo cuando estaba enamorado de su hermana, deseaba tenerla a ella aquí, no a esta… pequeña. Entraron a un restauran que eligió GaEul, parecía tan feliz que sus mejillas no dejaban de sonrojarse.

-oppa…- le llamo cuando él estaba desconectado.- ¿te gusta gustan los intestinos?...- le dijo mientras ella se remordía los labios para tomar un bocado con sus palillos.-

-¿Qué?...- JunPyo miro el plato de ella… ¿estaba bromeando?, a quien le gustaban esas cosas… eran repugnantes. Hizo un gesto de desagrado al sentir el aroma.- nunca… he comido eso…-

-ah… -GaEul desvió la mirada a un lado a otro.- son un poco duros pero deliciosos…- GaEul sintió el rechazo de él… había metido la pata.-

JunPyo la miro y noto la incomodidad, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?, si JanDi no lo quería, si JiHoo no la quería a ella y él no quería a GaEul… ¿Por qué se había formado este enredo?. Lo pensó un poco, él lo hacía por ella.

-quiero…- No podía creer lo que iba a decir.- probarlo…-

-¿sí?...- una llamita se encendió en el corazón de ella, se notaba que no deseaba hacerlo, entonces… ¿lo hacía por ella?, eso era una señal!, debía quererla un poquito si estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.-

Lo vio tomando sus palillos y probando la comida… se quedo estupefacta, realmente lo hizo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mente dio rienda suelta a su imaginación. Después de eso ambos e soltaron un poco, él vio que ella no era tan "tierna" por su lado GaEul se enamoraba a cada minuto. Cuando terminaron de comer ella lo llevo a un lugar que amaba, cuando era pequeña iba con su padre y hermana, siempre soñó con llevar a su novio en una cita, era una tremenda excusa para tomarse de las manos y hacer tonterías juntos.

-JunPyo sunbae…-le dijo GaEul en la pista de hielo…- seguro eres bueno…- le halago, pensaba que no había nada que él no pudiera hacer.-

-excelente…- le dijo mostrando sus habilidades, giro alrededor de ella. Hacía tiempo que no hacia cosas tan divertidas, era increíble que fuera precisamente la hermanita de JanDi quien le diera esta felicidad.- vamos!...- le dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándola con él.- más fuerte…- le dijo medio girando su cuello para verla.-

-ajaja… no…- le dijo ella mientras sujetaba bien las manos de JunPyo, era divertido y aunque tenía un poco de miedo, saber que él la llevaba calmaba todas sus dudas.-

Cualquiera que los viera diría que era una pareja muy encantadora, se hacían juegos y se tomaban de las manos para girar en la pista de hielo. Al cabo de unos minutos se cansaron y se dirigieron a la orilla, él la vio tan inocente y le molesto, quizás era mejor ser sincero con ella de ahora en adelante, podrían ser amigos y llevarse bien.

-¿te… gusto?...- le pregunto él con algo de incomodada.-

-sí…- le respondió enseguida y giro hacia él.- me gusto mucho salir contigo JunPyo…- Ella se sonrió bajando la mirada.- nunca me habría imaginado algo tan lindo como esto…- se sonrojo al decir esas palabras.-

-¿en serio?...- para él no había sido nada extraordinario. Solo una salida de compras y juegos ¿Quién podría figurarse otra cosa?.-

-por supuesto…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, era su cita de sueños, con el príncipe azul que siempre deseo.- mi primera cita…- le dijo avergonzada..-

-jajaja…- no sabía porque se reía, pero le divertía esa niña, era muy inocente y pasaba a ser algo tonta, pero le quedaba bien con ese rostro dulce. Así que esta era su primera cita…-me alegro…-

Como todo un caballero JunPyo llevo a GaEul a su casa y desde la ventana JanDi miraba a la parejita, claro… su hermana se divertida mientras ella sufría en silencio, no era justo. Cerró la cortina y se metió en la cama, no quería escuchar todo lo que su hermana decia de JunPyo, de lo maravilloso que había sido con ella y todas esas cosas insoportables, cerro sus ojos fingiendo dormir. GaEul corrió las escaleras y entro de golpe en su cuarto, pero su hermana ya estaba acostada y las luces apagadas, que mal… quería contarle todo. Se acerco a la cama de ella y la miro, aun seguía estando triste… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, GaEul estaba preocupada y no conseguía que su hermana confiara en ella, se sonrió y acomodo la cubrecama para que no tuviera frio.

-buenas noches unnie…- le dijo antes de cambiarse y dormir.-

JanDi abrió los ojos mirando la pared, GaEul no era mala… pero la hacía sufrir mucho. Se cómodo en la cama pero no podía dormir.

JunPyo estaba volviendo a su casa cuando el teléfono sonó, lo saco y miro de que se trataba, un mensaje de texto… curioso lo abrió y cuando leyó lo que decia… sigamos que su noche se arruino. Nuevamente tomo las llaves de su auto y salió a buscar a esa persona, no podía dejar de enfrentarlo. Le tomo unos 20 minutos atravesar la cuidad y unos 10 minutos en entrar, él no era solo un amigo, era su mejor amigo. Cuando abrió la puerta, él se encontraba sentado mirando una película… cerró la puerta y su amigo lo miro, tenía una cara demacrada.

-me llamaste…-le dijo casualmente.-

-sí…- le respondió él frotando sus manos. Sabia donde había estado y con quien.-

-¿Qué pasa?...- le dijo JunPyo tomando asiento al lado de él. Algo dentro de su cuerpo le decia que esto no iba a resultar amable.-

-sabes lo que pasa…- le dijo JiHoo mirándolo. Había sido una tarde de tortura, se imaginaba a GaEul sonriendo a su lado y disfrutando de una linda cita… con su mejor amigo.-

-deja de bromear…- le dijo indiferente, eso no le incumbía… lo que hiciera, era por ella… incluso era para él.-

-no estoy bromeando…- le dijo serio.- tú sabes…-

-JiHoo…- le corto.- es mejor que te olvides de eso…- era el mejor consejo que podía darle a su amigo, esa chica ni siquiera sabía que su amigo existía y el sufría por ella… ¿Qué clase de amor era ese?.-

-no puedo…- bajo la mirada.- sabes que la quiero…-

-pero no le interesas…- era casi cruel decirle esto, pero algunas personas necesitaban escuchar las cosas fríamente.-

-¿y tú sí?...- le dijo mirándolo con dolor.-

-sí…- JunPyo se levanto, no sabía que estaba haciendo, eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos. En un principio esto se trataba de abrirle los ojos a esos dos pero… no estaba resultando como lo planeo.-

-JUNPYO!...- le grito JiHoo.- si la haces sufrir…-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo empuñando las manos, él hacia llorara a JanDi, la hacía sufrir y él nunca lo amenazo. ¿Qué tenía esa niña para hacerle perder la cabeza a su amigo?.- ¿qué vas a hacer?...- le pregunto, pero no tuvo respuesta.-

JiHoo bajo la mirada, no sabía que decir, es cierto que no quería ver a GaEul sufrir, pero si ella lo amaba a él no tenía nada que hacer, nada. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro, era doloroso, ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente su amigo?, miro la pantalla y se quedo allí hasta que las luces se apagaron.

JanDi se levanto de la cama una vez que GaEul dejo de moverse, seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa... que irónico. Tomo su chaqueta y abrigo, necesitaba respirar, sentirse libre. Salió de casa en silencio para ver el cielo, estaba oscuro y si no fuera por las luces de la calle todo estaba oscuro como su corazón. De pronto una luz la encandilo, sus ojos se tardaron en ajustarse y cuando pudo ver algo una silueta se acercaba y bloqueaba gran parte de la fuerte luz. JanDi se sorprendió de verlo allí, pensó que a esas horas ya estaría durmiendo como su hermanita.

-JunPyo…- susurro.-

-ven… tenemos que hablar.- la agarro como una bolsa y la arrastro.-

JanDi no reclamo ni dijo nada, si hacia un escándalo sus padres se despertaría y también su hermana, ¿Cómo explicarles que JunPyo la había ido a buscar?, no… era mejor irse con él y ver que le pasaba a ese tonto.

Él la arrastro unas calles más abajo, era mejor alejarse por las dudas, sabía que ella cuidaba a su familia, aunque en estos últimos días no estaba actuando de la mejor forma. Cuando la soltó se hizo un silencio, ¿Cómo empezar?, eso se preguntaba él y ella… solo miraba hacia el suelo.

-JanDi…- susurro girando hacia ella.- yo…-

-espera…- le dijo ella incomoda, algo le pasaba… desde la última vez que hablaron se sentía diferente cuando él estaba cerca.-

-necesito…- le dijo frustrado.-

-no…- le corto nuevamente.- no quiero saber…- no estaba segura, pero sabía que si lo escuchaba se arrepentiría de todo lo hecho.-

-tienes que saberlo!...- le grito desesperado. Ella estaba haciendo todo mal, todo… lo hacía sufrir a él a JiHoo, incluso su hermana iba a salir lastimada.-

-No QUiERO!...- desespero.- no quiero…-

Entonces JunPyo trajo su cuerpo hacia él abrazándola fuerte, deseaba tenerla así desde hace mucho tiempo, como deseaba que hubiera sido ella la chica de su cita, tomar su mano y llevarla a comer, hacer todas esas cosas divertidas. JanDi sintió que su corazón se acelero con cuando él la abrazo… ¿estaba loca?, pero el recuerdo de JiHoo vino a su cabeza… cuando estaba triste JiHoo siempre la animaba, extrañaba tenerlo cerca… sus caricias, no… no quería a JunPyo haciendo eso, no quería sentirse frágil con él… y mucho menos sentir que sus penas desaparecían en su compañía.

-déjame…-le pidió.-

-te quiero…- le dijo él cerrando sus ojos y apretándola aun más…- te quiero a ti…-

-yo no…- le dijo ella fríamente, pero no era cierto… ahora… no sabía que sentía.-

JunPyo la soltó y salió huyendo del parque, no quería mostrarle su rostro con lágrimas, mucho menos a la persona que le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Cuando JanDi regreso a casa su hermana seguía durmiendo, seguro estaba soñando con JunPyo… golpeo su cabeza y negó, no podía hacer eso… no podía tirar a la basura todo lo que hizo para conseguir a JiHoo y ahora… sentirse enamorada de otra persona y justamente de ese… estupido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **sip, el nuevo fic que preparo se llamara Seven Deadly Sins, tiene como interés amoroso a nuestra amada GaEul con nuestros F3 solteros YJ, Wb, JH.

**Treason**

JiHoo por fin pudo a ir a su lugar de siempre, el mismo sitio donde solía verter sus sentimientos por GaEul, donde su violín la ayudaba a expresar lo que su corazón le gritaba pero su boca no se atrevía y por eso mismo la había perdido… no importaba como viera las cosas, aunque JunPyo fuera su amigo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella como una mujer y no podía verla como a una hermana. Se sentía tan deprimido y lo peor era no tener a su amiga en esos momentos JanDi era la otra mujer que lo hacia sonreír, que sabia como devolverle las fuerzas. Tomo su cabeza entre las manos cerrando fuerte sus ojos, los recuerdos lo atacaban sin cesar, el más importante… el más querido, el día en que la conoció…

~flash~

-no… -JiHoo se cubría las orejas y lloraba mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa, estaba asustado. No quería salir… sus padres… ellos… no podía ser… no era verdad.- No…- se repetía en voz alta para que se hiciera realidad.-

Sus padres no podían haber muerto… no era verdad, no… no lo podía ser cierto, todo era un sueño, una pesadilla y cuando abriera los ojos nada de eso estaría pasando, nada… solo tenía que esperar con los ojos bien cerrados.

-JiHoo-sii…-la dulce voz de GaEul resonó en el cuarto, estaba segura de que él estaba allí.-JiHoo…- le volvió a decir agachándose bajo la mesa y viéndolo, estaba llorando… ella no podía soportar verlo así de mal.- Ji…Hoo…- intento sonreírle acercándose a él.-

-no es cierto…- le dijo él. Ella se sentó a su lado mientras negaba.- no…- se dijo con más llanto, uno ahogado y desesperado.-

-te… cuidare…- le dijo ella mientras tocaba su cabeza y él se rendía a sus manos. Tomo la cabeza de él y la acomodo en sus piernas, mientras seguía acariciándolo y sonriendo.- descansa…- le repitió.-

~flash end~

Aun con la cabeza baja sentía que sus ojos se humedecían con el recuerdo, cuando sus padres murieron solo quería desaparecer y ella estuvo con él todo el tiempo que lo necesito, más que a nadie… la deseaba tener a su lado. Los sonidos de pasos se acercaron, deseando que fuera ella levanto apenas su cabeza, pero como siempre se desilusiono… ante él estaba JanDi, mirándolo con unos ojos enrojecidos… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, dos o tres días… no, era casi una semana. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, mientras su mirada pasaba de dulce a descontento. Ella trago saliva sabiendo que él seguía molesto, habían cambiado tantas cosas desde que planeo todo eso… pero ahora todo era peor, no sabía que hacía, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, si realmente amaba a esta persona delante de él o había sido solo un capricho.

Quito el rostro, no quería seguir viéndola, en realidad si no se marchaba ahora… él lo haría. Se echo hacia atrás en la banca esperando que se fuera, pero le basto solo con eso para entender que él la estaba echando, frunció los labios porque realmente necesitaba sincerarse con él, necesitaba pedirle perdón y un consejo, nada más que una palabra de aliento de su amigo. Puso sus manos en la mochila y suspiro mirando el camino en frente de ella, un paso y dos, todos los días venia a verlo y ahora que lo conseguía se marchaba sin cruzar palabras… pero apenas con dos pasos sus ojos soltaron unas lagrimas silenciosas, JiHoo giro enseguida su rostro, sabía que la estaba lastimando con sus acciones pero la dolía… en serio le dolía.

No había nada que hacer, ella volvió a caminar sola… mientras él soltaba un suspiro mientras intentaba mirarla, levanto la vista para verla desaparecer pero se quedo en el intento, no podía verla marcharse con los pies arrastrados, era típico de ella, a pesar de ser una mujer muy fuerte tenía tantas actitudes infantiles que a veces olvidaba lo fácil que se lastimaba. Se quedo sentado un par de segundos más mientras pensaba en que debería poner un alto a toda esta situación, pero justo cuando iba a tomar su violín, vio el enorme corazón de JanDi. Anonadado admiro el paraguas celeste con flores rojas que siempre llevaba, el regalo que él mismo le había dado unos años atrás y que tono de broma grabaron con sus nombres, quizás… levanto sus ojos viendo la figura pequeña de su amiga desapareciendo, era odioso tener que odiarla durante tanto tiempo, no debería hacerlo más… la próxima vez sería él quien la buscara.

Un par de días después JiHoo había decidido darle un giro a su vida, quizás había perdido a la persona que amaba pero no tenia que perder todo, iba a recuperar su amistad con JanDi. Esa noche estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos, mientras disfrutaban de un desfile de moda.

-¿crees que ella quiera salir conmigo?...- bromeo YiJeong mientras intentaban hacer sonreír a su amigo, habían estado preocupados por el desde que se supo que JunPyo estaba saliendo con GaEul.-

-Ah… no lo creo.- le respondió WooBin mientras ponía una cara pensativa.- ella está saliendo conmigo…- le dijo en broma.-

-¿acaso hay una chica en este lugar que no haya salido con ustedes?...- les pregunto a sus dos amigos.-

Estaban tan distraídos haciéndose broma que no escucharon el alboroto que se formo en la entrada y no era para menos, JunPyo iba a acompañado de una linda chica de cabellos negros. GaEul se sentía en el cielo, tomada del gancho del amor de su vida, siendo llevada a un evento elegante como la novia de él, no… esto era mejor que un sueño, aunque estaba nerviosa intento sonreír y disfrutar del momento. Eso hasta que vio a JiHoo… su cuerpo sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, su hermana llevaba muchos días llorando en silencio, ¿Qué debía hacer?, los dos eran amigos pero no debía estar enojado con él por su hermana… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía... realmente. JunPyo se fue directo al grupo de sus amigos, con ella a su lado.

-chicos…- les llamo todos sonrientes.- buenas noches…-

Un silencio se hizo entre todos, YiJeong miro a WooBin y luego estos dos miraron a JiHoo, se habían preocupado tanto por su amigo y ahora su otro mejor amigo se presentaba ante ellos tomado del gancho con la persona que JiHoo amaba… ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos?.

GaEul tenía un rostro incomodo, aun no sabía cómo debía enfrentarlo a él, estaban frente a frente y lo peor… él no parecía estar feliz de verla, soltó un suspiro antes de seguir pensando en nada. JiHoo se moría al verlo juntos, los vio avanzar como una pareja de recién casados… ¿esto era una broma?, justo el día que iba a retomar su vida… ellos aparecían.

-Jaja…- WooBin fue el primero en hablar, mejor dicho… una risa nerviosa. Recibió el saludo de JunPyo sonriendo para borrar la incomodidad.- ¿Cómo estas amigo?...- era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para que esos dos no se mataran con los ojos.-

-Hola…- le dijo YiJeong solo sonriendo apenas, era increíble como su amigo se salía de una y se metía en otra.-

-Hola.- JiHoo le dijo secamente mirando a GaEul, se veía tan linda con ese rostro apenas maquillado… ese color de vestido le hacía lucir su mirada.-

-Chicos…- JunPyo aclaro su garganta.- les presento a mi novia GaEul…- les dijo sonriendo levemente.-

-mucho gusto…- le dijo WooBin alegremente.- bienvenida al grupo…- le dijo alegre intentando parecer simpático, ella no tenía la culpa del problema que había formado.-

-bienvenida…- le dijo YiJeong con un saludo formal.-

Mientras que JiHoo no dejaba de mirar a GaEul, tanto la miraba que olvido saludarla y todos incluso GaEul se dio cuenta de ello. JunPyo bajo la mirada, no estaba enamorado de ella, no estaba para nada interesado en ella y su amigo, derramaba amor por los ojos, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de eso.

-Bueno… ya nos tenemos que ir…- les dijo a todos sus amigos, sin darle lugar a su compañera para saludar o despedirse de ellos, no quería exponerla más de lo que ya hizo en ese día.-

GaEul soltó un suspiro mirando hacia atrás, ¿Por qué JiHoo se comportaba así con ella?, ellos… no estaban enfadados y ni siquiera le había saludado. Bajo la mirada sintiéndose vacía, esa noche debía ser un hermoso recuerdo, pero solo se iba con una amargura en la boca. Los ojos de JiHoo la siguieron hasta que se perdieron, sus amigos guardaron silencio mientras veía como las renovadas energías de su amigo se apagaban, y no era para menos… ninguno deseaba tener esa mala suerte en el amor.

Esa noche dos personas se movían inquietas en la cama, GaEul no dejaba de pensar en las frías miradas de JiHoo y él no podía dejar de verla cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, esos hermosos labios… las largas y negras pestañas, era hermosa… su mano frotaba su pecho con dolor, ese corazón se estaba rompiendo, se estaba destruyendo con solo pensar en que esos labios estaban a punto de pertenecerle a su amigo. GaEul en cambio se preguntaba que había hecho mal con él, si alguna vez volverían a ser como aquellos niños que se consolaban mutuamente bajo la mesa.

_No sé qué pasa conmigo, estoy sintiéndome culpable de haber dejado a mi hermanita con JunPyo, el no la quiere, la persona que debería estar con él soy yo… pero ¿ya perdí mi oportunidad?, debería dedicarme a amar a JiHoo como siempre pensé… pero no puedo! Sigo pensando en ese estupido alto que me mata con su mirada… es un idiota, idiota… idiota que no sabe nada… ¿Por qué te metiste en mi pecho?... no es justo, tengo lo que deseo y sigo sufriendo, mi corazón sigue roto. _

_JanDi vio las luces del auto fuera de su casa y corrió a acostarse, se metió entera y cerró los ojos para que su hermana no se diera cuenta de que la estuvo esperando. _

Como se había prometido, esa mañana se dedico a buscar a JanDi en toda la escuela, aunque eran pocos los lugares donde ella solía esconderse. Subió hasta el tercer piso y en la escalera estaba ella tirada en el suelo con sus libros y cuadernos abiertos. Se sonrió y camino hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿sigues con las malas costumbres?...- le dijo sonriendo.-

JanDi levanto la vista sonriendo nerviosa, se apuro en recoger sus cosas, no quería que él se sintiera incomodo con ella, además parecía está de buen humor, incluso le había dicho una broma, pero no tenia que cantar victoria, era mejor si solo se iba.

-Hmm…- exclamo nerviosa y no terminaba de ordenar las cosas.-

-…- la observo desde arriaba, parecía ocupada estudiando para los exámenes, nunca la había visto estudiar sola…en general lo hacían juntos porque ella era muy mala aprendiendo sola. Apenas se sonrió.- esa respuesta está mal…-

-…- intento cerrar el libro para ponerse de pie, no sabía qué hacer… ¿acaso estaban bien?, es que hace unos días ni siquiera la quería cerca. Dejo los cuadernos y libros a un lado para ponerse de pie. Seguía con la mirada baja y movía sus labios sin decir nada.- lo siento…- le dijo finalmente con la vista al suelo.- te hice mucho daño sin pensarlo… yo, lo siento…- intento mirarlo de reojo pero para su sorpresa su amigo no estaba enfadado.-

-no importa…- le dijo resignado, ayer no estuvo en la fiesta pero pudo ver como GaEul se lucia con JunPyo, era cosa de tiempo que ambos se hicieran novios, mientras ellos se quisieran no había problema… él podía aguantar el dolor de verla con otro.- me di cuenta que no fue tu culpa…- su amiga lo miro sorprendida.- realmente no había nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo, GaEul siempre estuvo enamorada de JunPyo…- soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba en lo bien que se veían juntos.-

-no es cierto…- le dijo ella casi saltando sobre él. No era cierto que JunPyo amara a su hermana, él estaba enamorado de ella… de nadie más que de ella. Pero no podía decirle eso a su amigo, no ahora que estaban solucionando sus conflictos.- eso…-

-…- él la miro con reproche, no necesitaba que lo alentara más… él había visto.-

-eso…- le repitió ella mientras buscaba las palabras exactas.- GaEul es muy joven aun, no sabe lo que es realmente el amor… ella no sabe lo que quiere realmente, solo estuvo tan ilusionada con él que ahora que están juntos cree que todo es perfecto… - más parecía que hablaba de sí misma.- pero no lo es…- era ella la culpable, nunca debió pedirle a JunPyo que se hiciera su novio. Miro hacia abajo con dolor, estaba segura que ella era mejor para él que su hermanita.- JunPyo… y GaEul… esa pareja no… funciona.- miro de reojo a su amigo.- son muy diferentes…-

-ajajaja…- su amiga, JanDi era lo mejor de su vida, ya no tenía a GaEul, era mejor que se acostumbrara a verla lejana, era lo más sano para ambos.- realmente lo son…- dijo inflando sus pulmones con aire.- pero…-

-pero?...-

JiHoo se quedo callado pensando en que ella podía hacer cambiar los corazones de las personas, no solo era encantadora sino que también tenía ese don, esa impulso bondadoso que te activada, quizás con ella JunPyo se transformaría en alguien más suave. Se giro para ver a su amiga pero su cuerpo se quedo congelado al mirar por el pasillo, un miedo que se coló desde sus pies hasta la base de su cuello.

JanDi se asombro al ver el rostro lleno de miedo de su amigo, sin entender que lo causaba sus ojos fueron en la dirección que él hurgaba, pero no podía ver cierto… pasos y más pasos, a solo unos cuantos metros estaba su hermanita en el pasillo siguiendo la alta figura de JunPyo, los labios le temblaron al ver como su hermanita sostenía la mano de él.

-JunPyo…- le dijo sonriendo, no estaba mirando a nadie más que él.- ¿puedes… besarme?...- en todo el tiempo que llevaban de ser novios solo se habían tomado de la mano y ella realmente deseaba tener un recuerdo profundo de él, un beso era lo que más deseaba.-

-…- soltó un suspiro al mirarla, esta niña solo traía problemas, no quería besar a esta niña… pero era parte de la actuación. Ella parecía quererlo de verdad, por eso sentía tanto remordimiento de hacerle este tipo de cosas.-

Sin seguir pensándolo tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y con total normalidad beso esos labios rosas, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel gesto, él… solo la beso para dejarla tranquila.

JiHoo aparto la vista del pasillo, verla tomada de la mano era una cosa… pero verla besarse con su amigo era algo muy distinto, no salió huyendo porque sus pies estaban pegados al suelo, no podía moverse más que para respirar y sentir como su corazón se detenía.

JanDi tampoco deseaba ver ese beso, no quería ver a JunPyo besando a su hermanita, sin pensarlo más, tomo la mano de JiHoo y lo arrastro escaleras abajo, él pobre chico se movió como un robot tras sus pies, no podía siquiera articular palabras luego de verla a ella recibir su primer beso por parte de su amigo. Casi corriendo lo llevo fuera de la escuela, era horrible el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, antes sentía celos de su hermana pero ahora… ahora deseaba matarla por besar a JunPyo. Soltó la mano de JiHoo y corrió a apoyar su espalda contra uno de los pilares estaba completamente perdida en ese mundo irreal que ella había creado. JiHoo se quedo olvidado en la entrada, mientras se calmaba él mismo no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su amiga, era primera vez que la veía descomponerse por verlos juntos… ¿acaso?.

JanDi miro el cielo preguntándose que sentía en su pecho, ¿dolor o envidia?... acaso era ella el problema, cuando GaEul parecía interesada en JiHoo su corazón se retorcía de celos por tener a JiHoo, ahora que él estaba solo y su hermana se encontraba con otra personas… ella deseaba a esa otra persona, que cruel y egoísta era.

-sabes…- empezó a decirle a su amigo.- creo que nunca he sido una buena hermana mayor…- se sonrió amargada.- siempre que pienso en GaEul me acuerdo de nuestra infancia, cuando ella me necesitaba.- sus ojos se humedecían de solo pensar en los días de la escuela primaria.- ahora… cada vez que pienso en ella solo puedo sentirme dolida… herida… soy una mala persona…- le confesó.- no quiero ver a mi hermana feliz…- bajo la mirada conteniéndose.-

-…- JiHoo la miro sorprendido de aquellas palabras, siempre le había parecido que esas dos chicas eran un ejemplo de familia y escuchar todo lo contrario le parecía una mala broma. Sin embargo cualquiera que la escuchara notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras.-

Ella giro su rostro hacia él, noto la cara de angustia que tenía su amigo, seguro se sorprendió con esa confesión, pero no podía ser negándolo, era una mala persona y le había hecho daño a las personas que quería. Miro al frente esperando que su amigo la juzgara, no le importaba lo que dijeran las personas, solo quería saber si ellos dos la perdonarían al saber todo la verdad.

-no eres mala…- le dijo finalmente JiHoo.- solo un poco egoísta…- conocía ese sentimiento pero jamás se había rendido a él, por eso no tenia al amor de su vida.- vamos a comer…- le dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema.-

La llevo a comer un plato de fideos, eso la animaría… a los dos, necesitaban borrar la escena de novios que había presenciado en la escuela. Estaban esperando su orden cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, no se molestaron a ver quien entro, solo se reían del plato gigante que una chica estaba intentando comer.

-Unnie…- la dulce voz de GaEul los hizo girarse a ambos. Ella se sonrió sonrojada, aun no se recuperaba del beso de JunPyo y tenía unas ganas locas de contarle todos los detalles a su hermana, pero al ver quien la acompañaba sus ojos se abrieron más.- JiHoo sunbae…-

-Ga…Eul…- dijo JanDi sosteniendo la cuchara de su plato, JiHoo se giro por completo en la silla para verla, pero no venia sola, su mano estaba enlazada al brazo de su amigo.-

-¡qué bien!-exclamo fuerte y se acerco a la mesa de ellos.- ya no están molestos ajaja… tenemos que celebrarlo…-le dijo inocente mientras se sentaba al lado de JiHoo y enfrente de su hermana.-¡oppa!...- le dijo llamándolo para que sentara pero JiHoo se levanto de su asiento y se fue al lado de JanDi, no quería tener a GaEul cerca y se noto por su cara de dolor.-ah… siéntate junto a mi…- le pidió ella a su novio que también lucia una cara de molestia.-

JunPyo no estaba preocupado de ver a JiHoo estaba celoso, estaba hirviendo por dentro… sabía que JiHoo era la persona que JanDi pretendía, sabía que al encargarse de su interés amoroso él quedaría libre para ella pero verlos… verlos en una cita era algo distinto, jamás acordó con ella algo así, lo mejor hubiera sido arrastrar a la mocosa a otro sitio pero era tan masoquista, que se conformaba con estar así de cerca de JanDi. Una vez que estuvieron sentados todos, las dos parejas en cada lado y mirándose frente a frente.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?...- le dijo JunPyo sin molestarse en disimular su molestia, no le importaba que dijera la feliz parejita. Le dedico una mirada hostil a JanDi, una que ella interpreto muy bien porque bajo la mirada enseguida.-

-…- GaEul no dijo nada, seguía mirando al frente a su hermana y su amigo, pero no supo que era lo extraño en esa situación, ¿Por qué sentía que había algo que no funcionaba en toda la escena?, nunca antes vio a JiHoo mostrarse tan pesado con ella y ahora estaba bien con su hermana no sabía a qué se debía.-

Sin decir palabra JunPyo volvió la vista hacia JanDi que intentaba huir de los ojos penetrantes del chico, le gritaba con ellos una explicación, le rogaba que ella inventara algo y que se fuera lejos de su vista, no soportaba imaginarse lo que ellos dos hacían comiendo juntos. El silencio continúo en la mesa de las dos parejas, había un halo de desconfianza y preguntas.

-¿unnie… estas saliendo con JiHoo?...- le pregunto sin saber que más pensar, o mejor dicho sin querer preguntar lo que realmente pasaba, si estaban molestos con ella por algún motivo.-

-así es…- le dijo JiHoo orgulloso, sentía que se le rompía el corazón al decir esa mentira pero prefería eso a seguir humillando su alma.-

JunPyo los miro sorprendido, ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?, ¿desde cuándo eran novios?... no. JanDi también miro a sus amigo con sorpresa, pensar que eso era lo que deseaba cuando empezó todo este juego retorcido, y ahora escucharlo de sus labios… ¿Por qué no se volvía loca de la emoción?, porque solo le importaba lo que JunPyo pensara. Lo miro enseguida pidiéndole con los ojos que no creyera en JiHoo.

-ah…- GaEul se movió inquieta e incómoda en su silla.- me alegro por los dos…- no lucia nada feliz, pero decir y hacer las cosas eran diferentes.- felicitaciones…- les dijo sonriendo apenas.-

JunPyo se levanto de la mesa y tomando a su novia la saco del lugar, todos miraron la escena confundidos, incluso JiHoo ¿a qué venía ese disgusto?. JanDi sabía bien como se sentía JunPyo, pero nada era cierto… solo que él no lo sabía.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?, no puedo confesarle todo a JiHoo, me va a odiar por las cosas malas que hice y sobre todo por haber lastimado a mi propia hermana… pero ya no puedo seguir negándolo, la persona que me gusta no es JiHoo es JunPyo y lloro de solo recordar en la manera que lo decepcione… en todo lo que ha hecho solo para que yo sea feliz y ahora… no puedo serlo porque no está conmigo, sino con mi hermana. ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿Qué puedo hacer?, no tengo remedio, sigo arruinando las cosas que más amo. _

_JanDi se seco las lagrimas y apago la luz de su cama, su hermana hacia horas que dormía, en cambio ella solo lloraba, no tenía remedio, nada de lo que hizo lo tenía, solo quedaba pagar las consecuencias._

Al otro día ella salió temprano de su casa, necesitaba solucionar las cosas para que todo volviera a su lugar y lo primero para conseguirlo era hablar con JunPyo. quedaron de verse en el centro pero le costo para que aceptara verla, estaba molesto y no era para menos, hace unos días él se había confesado sinceramente y ahora ella era la supuesta novia de JiHoo, ya había conseguido lo que deseaba de él y no había necesidad de hablar ningún tema.

JanDi estaba esperándolo, llevaba 20 minutos tardes y quien sabe… quizás ni siquiera vendría a verla, estaba casi segura de que era una forma de vengarse por todos los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?...- se escucho desde atrás, JunPyo aparecía altanero ante ella, y como siempre JanDi lucia horrible, pero le encantaba…-

-Yo…- dudo un poco en ser sincera de entrada.- quiero que hablemos…- se arrepintió de último momento, mejor que fuera lento con él.-

-no tengo tiempo para esto…- le dijo molesto dando largas zancadas para alejarse de ella y de todo su juego retorcido.-

-no soy la novia de JiHoo.- le grito siguiéndolo, y fue cuando él se detuvo en seco, se giro a verla incrédulo.- no soy su novia…- le repitió mientras lo miraba con dolor.- no puedo ser la novia de alguien que no amo…- le confesó a medias.-

-¿a que estás jugando?...- le pregunto molesto, ella se había encargado de hacer todo bien, separar a su hermana de JiHoo y tenerlo frágil para consolarlo.-

-no estoy jugando… nunca más…- le dijo luciendo su verdadero rostro.- yo creía que amaba a JiHoo que necesitaba tenerlo conmigo, que no soportaría si GaEul era su novia… pero…- bajo la mirada intentando buscar el coraje que se escapaba de su cuerpo.-

-pero…- le apuro JunPyo.-

-me duele más verte a ti… con ella…- le dijo mordiéndose los labios.- nunca pensé que podía enamorarme de alguien tan arrogante, tonto y desesperante como tú… ¿Cómo es que paso?...- se pregunto sonriendo triste y agarrando su cabeza con las manos, aun no se explicaba que su corazón se hubiera fijado en él.-

Por la misma calle GaEul caminaba distraída visitando las tiendas, iba a hacer un mes desde que era la novia de JunPyo y estaba buscando un regalo para él, algo lindo para recordar todas las citas que habían tenido hasta ese momento, pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle, su hermana… era JanDi, pero… ¿JunPyo?... ¿Qué hacen ellos dos juntos?, ¿Por qué su hermana estaba llorando?. GaEul se quedo mirando la escena en cámara lenta, su novio jalaba a su hermana, abrazándola como nunca lo hizo con ella.

-oppa..-

Se escucho desde sus labios y sus ojos se humedecieron, eso no estaba pasando, su novio estaba besando a su hermana mayor… la besaba como si realmente la deseara de toda la vida, fue cuando sus ojos dejaron de verlos para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, el corazón le estaba estallando, tuvo que poner su mano sobre su pecho para retenerlo dentro, estaba segura que si quitaba la mano este saldría de allí y no regresaría jamás.

-tonta…- le dijo JunPyo sonriendo.- te amo… porque eres una tonta…- le dijo abrazándola para no soltarla más, si ella lo quería… todo estaba bien.-

Mientras ellos se abrazaban GaEul caminaba despacio y en silencio, no había nada en su mundo, todo se fue por un pozo negro justo en el momento que se vio traicionada por sus seres queridos. Se dejo caer en una escalera… ya no podía más, cerro sus ojos y el beso de su novio con su hermana se le vino a la mente, entonces un grito doloroso surgió desde el fondo de su garganta… ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso?, su hermana… su novio, estaban juntos, se estaban besando… la habían traicionado, la habían herido tan profundo que su corazón había dejado de latir, sus manos estaban frías, lo único cálido eran las lagrimas que seguían recorriendo sus mejillas en una carrera por llegar al suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guilty**

GaEul no podía dejar de llora, a pesar de que todos se quedaban viéndola, simplemente no podía… su cuerpo entero le pedía desahogarse de toda esa pena, pero cada ves que cerraba sus ojos, los veía, la peor traición que se hubiera imaginado, y que jamás pensó posible. Una que otra persona se acerco a ella para ayudarla, pero no fue capaz de hablar con ellos, al final el llanto se fue calmando y las personas dejaron de verla, paso a ser parte del paisaje de la cuidad, una chica con el corazón roto.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que ya era de tarde por el color del cielo, la pobre chica arrastraba los pies y miraba al frente con dificultad, uno creería que los ojos se secan al cabo de un tiempo, pero sus ojos parecían nunca secarse. Lo único que pensaba ella era, ¿Por qué?, porque le habían hecho eso… camino como pudo, se metió dentro de la casa y se dejo caer en uno de los sofás, se quedo con la vista al suelo llorando en silencio, se quedo allí resguardada del frio pero no del dolor. La luz del exterior se fue apagando dejando a la figura femenina en la oscuridad, estaba tan quieta que se confundía perfectamente con un mueble. Se abrió la puerta, y se escucho caer la llave en una mesa, los pasos eran lentos y se acercaban a ella, una mano se deslizo por la pared hasta el interruptor, y cuando la luz lleno el cuarto… JiHoo retrocedió asustado por GaEul, la cual seguía en la misma posición en que llego con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. El susto del encuentro paso a segundo plano cuando lentamente ella lo miro, sus ojos estaban tan rojos como sus labios y vacios, nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, por eso se fue corriendo a su lado sosteniendo sus manos, estaban frías y temblaba, en realidad temblaba completamente solo que a la distancia no lo había notado.

-GaEul…- le dijo tocando sus mejillas, las limpio con su mano intentando adivinar que pesaba con ella.- ¿Qué paso?...- su mente imagino un sinfín de cosas horribles por las cuales ella se pusiera así, pero ninguna de ellas era la correcta.-

Ella se dejo caer hacia delante y JiHoo en un acto reflejo la recibió con un abrazo, el llanto silencioso de la chica lleno el cuarto, un llanto sufrido, quejumbroso y digno de ser calmado. Él no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla, frotar su espalda e intentar abrigarla con su cuerpo, estaba completamente helada, la piel que se alcanzaba a tocar estaba fría. Él corazón de JiHoo se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Qué podría pasarle a su amor para ponerla de esta forma?. Pero por más que preguntaba no tenia respuesta, solo más llanto… por eso mismo se dedico a esperar, con ella entre sus brazos, solo le quedo esperar hasta que el llanto se fue calmando y la noche se hacía más oscura. Para cuando GaEul termino de llorar JiHoo tenía la camisa húmeda, pero no importaba lo único que realmente le urgía era saber que había pasado para ponerla en ese estado.

-GaEul…- le hablo nuevamente, los ojos de ella subieron a encontrarse con los de él.- ¿Qué ocurrió?.- le pregunto suave mientras su pulgar dibujaba círculos en su mejilla, pobre… incluso así daban ganas de besarla…-

-nos…-los ojos de ella se entrecerraban conteniendo las nuevas lagrimas y su voz que quebraba al intentar pronuncia otra palabra.- mintieron…- cerro sus ojos con fuerza, su respiración se agitaba de recordar a su hermana.- ellos se besaron…- abrió sus ojos mirando seriamente a JiHoo.- JanDi… y JunPyo…- al decir aquello estallo en llanto nuevamente.- mi hermana y mi novio…- dijo agitada y en llanto.- ¡¿Cómo pudieron?!... ¡ellos nos traicionaron!...- ahora le gritaba a JiHoo quien también era víctima, su novia… lo había engañado con otro.-

-…- la sangre se le congelo en el cuerpo, ¿Cómo es que JanDi y JunPyo estaban juntos?, se suponía que JunPyo amaba a GaEul… sin decirle nada a la pobre chica la abrazo con más fuerza que nunca, él sabía lo doloroso que era ver a la persona que amabas besándose con otra, pero nunca había pasado por una traición así, JanDi había herido profundamente a su hermana… ¿valía la pena?.-

Luego de calmarla la llevo hasta su cuarto, le ayudo a recostarse para dormir un poco, era de noche y la chica seguía llorando, incluso dormida… sus lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla. Él se quedo mirándola desde el marco de la puerta, tenía tantas ganas de dormir a su lado, abrazándola y susurrándole a su oído que no tenía que seguir sufriendo por él… que había alguien más que le importaba y le dolía verla llorar. Trago saliva y se froto el rostro, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, porque JanDi se habría besado con JunPyo.

JanDi corría de un lado a otro, iba por la calle preguntando si habían visto a su hermanita. En todo el día ella no había ido a la casa, al principio sus padres no se preocuparon, pensando que estaba con su novio, pero JanDi sabía que no era cierto, así que desde que cayó la noche salió desesperada a buscarla, estuvo en el centro, en la plaza y ahora iba camino a un parque cerca de su barrio, pero por más que buscaba no había señales de ella, su teléfono estaba apagado. Se tomo la cabeza a dos manos, su corazón le decia que algo no estaba bien, que ella estaba pasando por un mal momento y que necesitaba encontrarla… necesitaba hacerlo. Se quedo sentada en una banca mirando el cielo, rogando que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su pequeña hermana, tenía que estar bien. De pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar, desesperada lo saco respondiendo sin ver, debía ser ella… su hermanita..

-¡GaEul!.- casi le grito con desesperación.-

-No… soy JiHoo.- le dijo la siempre calmada vos de él.-

-…- se escucho a JanDi gimoteando, estaba al borde del llanto.-

-ella esta dormida…- le dijo antes de escucharla llorar, sabia que su preocupación era genuina pero no tenia intenciones de hacerle más daño a GaEul.-

-¡esta contigo!...- se puso de pie mirando hacia donde estaba la casa de su amigo pero antes de ponerse a corre la voz de él la paralizo.-

-No… ella no quiere verte…- le dijo parte en serio, parte mentira, ella nunca dijo aquellas palabras, pero las sentía, era fácil darse cuenta que estaba herida por la traición de su hermana y lo mejor era darle espacio para que se enfriaran los sentimientos.- es mejor que se quede conmigo esta noche… yo la cuidare.-

-no…- le dijo desesperada.- no es cierto, ella nunca diría eso… yo se que algo malo le sucedió… JiHoo…- le suplico para que la dejara verla, era necesario.-

-los vio…- le dijo secamente, le dolía pensar que eso era verdad, pero GaEul no tenía motivos para inventar aquello, así que realmente no sabía que pensar de su amiga.- dijo que JunPyo y tu se estaban besando…-

-…- el teléfono se le cayó de la mano, estaba totalmente aturdida con esa revelación… ¿Cómo es posible?...-

JiHoo le hablaba, pero nadie respondía… la llamada se corto dejando a un chico más preocupado que antes, no solo estaba pendiente de GaEul, sino también de JanDi, ahora las dos personas que siempre habían estado con él se debatían entre una traición.

Mientras JanDi corría agitada por las calles, se había olvidado de todo incluso del teléfono, solo le importaba una cosa y esa era su hermana, necesitaba abrazarla, decirle que no era cierto, mentirle… que había sido un error, no quería herirla… necesitaba pedirle perdón por hacerle daño y verla a los ojos, saber que a pesar de lo estúpida que fue ella seguía queriéndola, que seguían siendo las mejores hermanas. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta toco el timbre varias veces, pero no contenta empezó a golpear la puerta, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?.

JiHoo abrió la puerta y JanDi se coló dentro de la casa, antes de que él pudiera pararla, aunque no fue necesario hacerlo, ella misma se detuvo en seco cuando la delicada figura de GaEul salió del cuarto de JiHoo… se veía terrible, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, su mano aun temblaba pero tenía suficiente valor para mirar a su hermana a los ojos. JanDi no sabía cómo comenzar, deseaba tanto verla que no pensó en el cómo, sino en hacerlo, ahora que la miraba su corazón se rompía, dolía más que ver la ultima vez… era horrible pensar que eso lo provoco ella. Avanzo unos pasos hacia ella pero GaEul seguía inmóvil en la puerta, seguía mirándola incrédula… ¿Cómo su hermana le hizo eso?, ¿Cómo?.

-GaEul…-JanDi intento alargar su mano para tocarla, pero enseguida ella se fue hacia atrás.-

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto con esa dulce voz, su hermana la miraba como si ella estuviera enferma cuando realmente solo le habían roto el corazón.-¿Por qué JunPyo?... ¿Cómo pudiste?.-

-GaEul yo…- balbuceaba mientras sus ojos derramaban timidas lagrimas, era difícil intentar explicar lo que había pasado… era difícil decirle que estaba enamorada de su novio.- no quice… yo…-

-JanDi…- la vos de GaEul se escucho firme desde la puerta, mientras agarraba la tela de sus ropas con las manos, enrojecía de lo fuerte que las cerraba.- eres mi hermana y aun así me haces esto…-los ojos suaves de ella estaban llenos de rabia contra su única hermana, la que siempre cuido de ella… ahora esa misma persona se veía horrible, como una bruja de cuentos.- nunca pensé que tú… podrías hacerme daño.- GaEul se acerco a ella y sus labios temblaban.- en estos momentos te odio… realmente lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.- le dijo apartando la vista para ya no sentir remordimientos por sus palabras.- no quiero verte… por favor, solo déjame sola…-

Antes de que JanDi le respondiera o siquiera le rogara perdón, GaEul se metió dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta, no quería ver su hermana, la adoraba… la amaba pero en estos momentos no podía verla a los ojos, necesitaba estar lejos de ella. JanDi se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, intentaba abrazarse a sí misma, estaba fría, se había congelado con las duras palabras… la odiaba, su hermanita la odiaba, había pensado tantas cosas horribles de ella, incluso le había deseado el mismo dolor, pero nunca lo hizo en serio… jamás lo deseo de corazón. JiHoo se conmovió por su amiga, hasta ahora solo tenía la mitad de la verdad, necesitaba escuchar la historia por parte de ella. Se acerco para levantarla, aunque no se lo esperaba JanDi se rindió en sus brazos, necesitaba sentir que no era una persona despreciable… y JiHoo se lo hacía sentir, la calmo un poco y luego llamo un taxi para enviarla a casa, no podía dejar a ninguna de las dos solas, pero sabía de una persona que podía ayudarlo a dividirse.

-JunPyo…- JiHoo sostenía el teléfono en su oído, lo escucho exclamar algo molesto.- GaEul y JanDi.- bajo la mirada un segundo quizás esto iba a ser la muerte de su amor, pero necesitaba saberlo.-

-¿les sucedió algo?...- la vos de él estaba llena de preocupación, su amigo se había quedado con los nombres de ambas chicas y la espera solo lo desesperaba.- ¡habla!.- le exigió.-

-GaEul los vio… cuando se besaron…- al decirlo se molesto, le había pedido sinceridad… y no solo traiciono a la chica sino que también su amistad.- ella está mal… está en mi casa creo que deberías hablar con…-

-JanDi, ¿Dónde está ella?...- para sorpresa de JiHoo lo único que le importaba a JunPyo era ella, si todo se había descubierto ella iba a salir lastimada, necesitaba protegerla.-

-¿es lo único que te importa?...- le pregunto JiHoo, ahora estaba enojado… su novia estaba sufriendo y solo preguntaba por JanDi.-

-¡Sí!... ¡donde esta ella!- le grito, quizás no lo entendía pero nunca amo a GaEul… lo sentía por ella pero así eran las cosas.-

-en su casa.- fue lo último que le dijo antes de cortar la llamada. JiHoo tiro su teléfono lejos, no soportaba lo imbécil que fue, haberla dejado en manos de él, estaba furioso con JanDi, ella le ayudo al cretino a estar con su hermana y ahora… estaba con él.-

Sin nada más que hacer fue hasta el cuarto, dio un suave golpe y entro, la chica que siempre sonreía estaba destruida… le rompía el alma, se acerco a ella con cautela, no quería incomodarla con su presencia pero en cuanto estuvo cerca ella levanto su rostro sonriéndole, era hermosa… ¿Cómo pudo dejarla ir?. Con un solo gesto de su mano lo invito a tomar su mano y la apretó con fuerza cuando la tuvo, el cuerpo delicado de ella se fue hacia él pidiéndole lo que siempre deseo darle… protección, un poco de ella. Ya no lloraba pero seguía sin entender porque su hermana le hizo tal cosa, levanto la vista hacia él, ¿acaso JiHoo no estaba herido?, se supone que él también fue traicionado por esos dos, debía estar casi tan dolido como ella.

-JiHoo…- le dio suavemente.- ¿no te duele?...- le pregunto directamente, no estaba en condiciones de ser sutil.-

-…- se sonrió tristemente, le dolía… claro que sí, pero no por lo que ella pensaba, le dolía verla sufrir, ver como su mundo se caía a pedazos, pero no le dolía saber que JanDi estaba con otro.- no…- le contesto sinceramente, puso su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras mantenía su sonrisa.- no me duele…-

-¿Por qué?... ellos también te traicionaron a ti…- le dijo sin entenderlo, nada tenía sentido.-

-yo… -hizo una pausa al pensar en ese día en el restauran.- nunca ame a JanDi.- era cierto que la quería pero no de ese modo, nunca iba a quererla de ese modo, no cuando se tiene el corazón ocupado por tantos años.-

-pero…- se aparto un poco de él mientras sostenía la mirada con él.- ella… era tu novia…- le corrigió, si tenía novia… era porque la amaba.-

-solo lo dije porque estaba dolido…- sonrió un poco, no estaba totalmente triste con todo lo que paso, era feo sentirse aliviado, pero así se sentía… aliviado de tenerla en sus brazos, saber que podía ser suya y de nadie más.-

-¿dolido?...- le pregunto aun más confundida.- no entiendo… nada…- le dijo ella.-

-¿desde cuándo nos conocemos?...- le dijo él mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, sin ver nada. Era muchos años de conocerse, y unos pocos más de quererla, pero ella parecía tan ajena sus sentimientos.- creo que desde los 9 años…- y no fue hasta los 12 años que realmente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.- desde entonces mis sentimientos fueron creciendo… más y más.-

-sentimientos…- repitió ella sin entender nada, ¿de qué estaban hablando?.- JiHoo sunbae…-

Las palabras se quedaron en su boca, nunca antes pensó hacer algo así mucho menos en esto, siempre imagino que su primer beso con ella sería algo hermoso, en un momento maravilloso quizás en una cita romántica, no en su cuarto con una GaEul destrozada, a pesar de eso el beso se sintió maravilloso. La dulce boquita de ella estaba fría, pero poco duro, los labios de él le dieron todo el calor que necesitaba no solo en sus labios, también en su rostro y en su cuerpo… era delicioso sentir esos labios suaves y carnosos, se dejo llevar por el primer impulso y no dejo de besarla, no podía soltar sus labios, más aun cuando su mano se poso detrás de su cuello para aprisionarla contra él, al principio ella estaba tan aturdida que no se movía, pero apenas estuvo así por unos segundos, para grata sorpresa de él ella movió lentamente sus labios dejándolo avanzar en ese dulce beso, volviéndose pasional, estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto en su vida.

Algo en GaEul hizo clic, abrió sus ojos desesperadas por la falta de aire y sobretodo por que el rostro que besaba no era el de su novio, era JiHoo el amigo de su hermana, el chico timido y amables. Lo empujo y se levanto de la cama, estaba algo desorientada, nunca antes había sentido ese calor tan abrazador, era algo que no pudo evitar… era increíble sentir eso con un beso, JunPyo la había besado pero no de esa forma, para ella el beso de su novio se había borrado completamente de su memorial al recibir el de JiHoo. Lo miro sin creer que eso había pasado, él se quedo mirándola aun con la respiración cortada, no entendía cómo es que ella nunca se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, era tan obvio para todos menos para ella.

-¿p…por... qué?...- se llevo los dedos nerviosas a sus labios, aun ardían.- be… bes… o-

Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas si podía decirlo, no… era demasiado vergonzoso reconocer que él la había besado, pero aun era peor sentir que el beso de él fue mejor que el de su novio. Se sentía mal, ahora ella había hecho lo mismo que su hermana, había traicionado a su hermana con el chico que evidentemente a ella le gustaba.

Sin quedarse a escucharlo ella salió del cuarto, él no pudo seguirla, había intentado mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y ella lo había rechazado… pero no completamente, al principio del beso ambos estaban perdidos en la boca del otro, pero apenas ella noto quien la besaba se marcho… miro la puerta abierta y luego sintió la otra puerta cerrarse, ella se había ido, una vez más.

No tenía otro lugar donde huir, no tenía más amigos de confianza, había perdido tanto ese día, su novio, su amigo, su hermana… ¿Qué más le quedaba por perder?, casi parecía una broma cruel, algo que el destino había preparado para vengarse de ella, estaba muy perturbada, pero debía regresar a su casa.

Mientras que GaEul se encaminaba a su hogar, JunPyo suplicaba afuera de ella, le pedía a gritos que bajara JanDi, pero ella se negaba, su padre salió a la calle para enfrentarlo, estaba haciendo un escándalo en el barrio y si no se callaba iban a llamar a la policía, pero poco le importo a él, siguió llamándola, solo necesitaba saber que ella seguía amándolo, que sostenía lo dicho en la mañana. Por insistencia de su madre, ella termino saliendo… si no lo hacia el pobre chico iba a ir a parar a una celda por desorden público, pero de poco le valió a JunPyo que ella lo viera.

-vete…- le pidió con una súplica de sus ojos.- por ahora… solo vete…-

-JanDi… te juro que…- ella se abalanzo abrasándolo, estaba loca, pero aun con todos los problemas ella deseaba quedarse a su lado.-

-lo sé…- dijo sollozando.-

Mientras ellos se abrazaban GaEul estaba llegando, lo que vio solo la hizo estallar en llanto, verlos juntos nuevamente era algo que no podía soportar… más cuando se abrazaban de esa forma, él nunca fue tan afectuoso con ella, saber que nunca la quiso de esa forma la mataba. Solo se escucho el portazo que dio antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, no iba a su cuarto, al cuarto que compartía con su hermana, se metió dentro del cuarto de invitados, lo cerro y se tiro en la cama, se cubrió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, se gritaba mentalmente que todo era una pesadilla que cuando se levantara nada seria verdad… nada. Escucho los golpes en la puerta, la vos de su madre, la de su padre… la de JanDi pero no abrió, no lo hizo… no quería ver a ninguno de ellos, quería estar sola.


	6. Chapter 6

**Redemption**

A pesar de todos los intentos de sus padres GaEul no abrió la puerta, no se movió de la cama y por supuesto no abrió los ojos, estaba tan cansada de esa realidad, de todos, de sus padres, de su hermana… incluso de JiHoo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sol estaba muy alto, ¿Qué hora es?, se pregunto mientras se arrastraba fuera de la cama, pensó que debía ir a la escuela, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se fijo que no era su cuarto, que no estaba al lado de su hermana y fue cuando todo lo que paso ayer se le vino a la cabeza…se tambaleo un poco mientras sujetaba su cabeza, un mareo casi la bota al suelo, es que no comía desde ayer al desayuno. Al mareo sobrevinieron unas nauseas, sujeto fuerte su estomago, dolía mucho. Tuvo que salir del cuarto, pero a esas horas no se encontraba nadie de su familia, para su alivio bajo a comer algo, su madre había dejado preparado su desayuno, el cual devoto desesperadamente, lo trago sin respirar y eso le causo más nauseas, se levanto corriendo al baño, paso de la saciedad al mareo nuevamente, estaba tirada en el suelo del baño, estaba cansada de sentirse mal por fuera y por dentro… cuando termino de vomitar se miro al espejo, estaba desastrosa, no podía continuar así. Intento comer nuevamente, pero esta vez freno sus deseos de atragantarse con la comida y comió cada bocado despacio.

JiHoo estaba desesperado, ella no respondía su teléfono, no podía ir a buscarla a su casa… no encontraba a JanDi por ninguna parte y JunPyo se había borrado del mapa. No había nadie quien le diera una razón, se fue al restauran de las chicas, quizás podría darle alguna noticia.

Para los padres de las dos chicas todo esto era tan absurdo, se trataban de hermana peleadas por un chico que quizás solo pasara a ser parte del recuerdo. Intentaron averiguar lo que sucedió, pero JanDi no les dio explicaciones solo les pidió que la dejaran arreglar el asunto con GaEul, estaba casi segura de que podía hacerlo, se querían mucho y ese amor debía ser mayor. JanDi se limpiaba las mesas cuando JiHoo apareció, se quedaron viendo en silencio mientras hablaban con las miradas, le preguntaba cómo estaba y a esto ella bajo los ojos, el simplemente hizo lo mismo avanzando hacia ella, la tomo del brazo intentado consolarla. Se sentaron a platicar, como lo hacían antes de todo el enredo, con una charla solucionaban todos los problemas del mundo.

-no ha salido del cuarto…- le dijo ella mientras miraba sus manos.- nunca quise que esto pasara… realmente esperaba que JunPyo y ella fueran felices juntos… realmente lo deseaba…- le dijo confesándose.- yo hice todo para que ellos estuvieran juntos…- lo miro sonriendo.- te quería tanto que fui egoísta, pensé que podía manejar la vida de otros… ¿y mira como resulto?, le hice daño…- sollozaba limpiando sus ojos de las lagrimas.-

-no fue todo tu culpa…- intento amortiguar su dolor, era la gran gestora pero no totalmente responsable de ello.- es cierto que hiciste mal pero también JunPyo y GaEul, incluso yo…- medio sonrió pensando en su culpa, nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para ir tras ella, incluso ayer… la dejo ir.-

-pero yo…- respiro profundo.- lo hice todo, pensé en todo… así que merezco sufrir más que ustedes…-

-entonces… no deberías intentar solucionar esto, en vez de solo culparte…- le dijo él con toda calma.-

Para ellos esta noche la charla era parte de una catarsis, los dos rieron y lloraron eran mejores amigos no solo por la confianza sino por la humildad al pedir perdón, le confesó todo, desde sus planes para hacerse su novia hasta la forma en que se fue enamorado de JunPyo, que no había sido planeada… pero ese idiota se había colado dentro de ella sin hacerse presente. Mientras ellos hablaban una personita se alejaba a de Seúl, la chica de ojos sonrientes estaba apagada, miraba el cielo estrellado con la esperanza de encontrar tranquilidad y una respuesta. Miro su reloj, era la hora en que su familia volvía a casa, aunque había tomado la decisión sin su permiso esperaba que ellos entendieran.

JanDi llego a casa cabizbaja, la charla con JiHoo había sido buena, pero aun le quedaba enfrentar a su hermana y a la familia. Cuando entro sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa, la esperaban con unos rostros serios, no se imaginaba de que se trataba solo intuía que era algo relacionado con su hermana. Se acerco a ellos y su padre bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo interpretar ese gesto.

-JanDi…- su madre fue la primera en hablar.- siéntate…-

-¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunto al sentarse.-

-no se que pasa entre ustedes dos.- su madre la miraba seriamente.- pero GaEul dejo esta carta para nosotros.-

-Mamá…- le dijo intentando excusarse, sabia que su hermana estaba en todo el derecho de contarles lo horrible que había sido con ella.-

-GaEul se fue a casa de los abuelos…- le dijo mirándola seria.- y pide que la dejemos quedarse allá por un tiempo.-

-¿Qué está pasando?...- le pregunto su padre.-

-yo…- le dijo mirando hacia abajo.- hice algo malo…-

-no importa que sea, no queremos que nuestras dos hijas se distancien, no queremos ver a nuestra familia separada.-su madre se levanto y su padre le siguió.- tienes prohibido salir de casa, solo a trabajar, las clases y luego aquí, hasta que tu hermana regrese.-

Sus padres no quisieron saber porque sus dos hijas, quienes siempre habían sido muy unidas ahora se estaban distanciando, pero necesitaban que ambas resolvieran sus conflictos, obligarlas a hacerlo no era correcto, eran dos chicas casi adultas y como tal debían aprender a hacer las cosas correctamente. JanDi se quedo sentada en la mesa sin saber qué hacer.

La joven llego a casa de sus abuelos muy tarde, los había llamado temprano y su cuarto estaba esperándola, la recibieron feliz, las chicas pocas veces iban a verla, así que saber que ella iba a quedarse unos días los ponía realmente felices, cenaron y hablaron un poco, los abuelos eran realmente cálidos y en vez de dejarla sola, se quedaron con ella hasta que su nieta cabeceaba con las historias de ellos.

Así pasaron un par de días, JanDi seguía la rutina, de las clases se iba enseguida al trabajo y de allí a la casa, no hablaba con JunPyo, solo en sus horas de clases y le tenía prohibido acercarse a la casa o al trabajo, habían acordado que no se verían hasta que las cosas entre su hermana y ella se solucionaran. JiHoo estaba desesperado, habían pasado dos semanas desde que no veía a GaEul, ella no respondía su teléfono, JanDi no le decia nada, estaba a la deriva en su mundo, solo como nunca quiso estarlo. Sin quererlo estaba afuera de la casa de JanDi no supo cuando su mano ya había llamado a la puerta y solo le quedo sonreír cuando la madre de ella le abrió, su madre siempre fue muy comprensiva con él, es como si deseara llenarlo de ese amor materno. Lo dejo pasar a saludar a JanDi. Los chicos se sentaron en la cocina, no lo había estado evitando pero no tenía permiso para quedarse más tiempo del debido, se miraron y ella le sonrió había algo sombrío en la mirada de su amigo, seguro se trataba de su hermana.

-gracias por visitarme…- le dijo mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza.- ¿Cómo has estado?...-

-bien…- bajo la mirada y entonces.- no… realmente no estoy bien.- la miro respirando agitado.- no he sabido nada de ella en estas semanas, me preocupa mucho…- se llevo la mano a la cabeza apoyándola en ella.-

-lo sé…- le dijo apenas sonriendo.- yo tampoco he hablado con ella… en realidad solo llama a mis padres para decirles que está bien…- su mano se empuño fuerte.- aun no sé cómo arreglar las cosas…-

-confía en ella…- le dijo él. Sonaba tonto, pero era la única solución, debía mostrarle a su hermana lo que no había visto nunca, lo que realmente estaba en su corazón.- tienes que confiar en ella, siempre creíste que era débil pero no lo es… es más fuerte de lo que piensas, y está dolida… por eso necesitas confiar en que ella.-

-¿Cómo?...- le pregunto emocionada por sus palabras, tenia razón… ella había pensado lo mismo pero aun no sabia como mostrarle a su hermana que realmente era sincera… pero entonces lo supo.- espera aquí…-

JanDi salió corriendo por las escaleras, mientras JiHoo se levanto asustado, su amiga tenia las reacciones más violentas, nunca sabias que haría… pero siempre era algo que resultaba. Mientras estuvo arriba se escucharon cosas caer, la puerta cerrarse de golpe y nuevamente los pasos de ella al bajar las escaleras, solo cargaba una bolsa en su mano, agitada por la carrera apoyo una mano en la mesa y la otra la extendió hacia su amigo, la que cargaba la bolsa.

JiHoo se extraño y acepto la bolsa… la volvió a mirar y esta tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, luego la levanto sonriendo extraña, parecía como si el mundo tuviera sentido nuevamente y él seguía sin entender que pretendía al darle ese paquete.

-tienes que ir a verla… y llévale esto…- le dijo mientras sonreía.- te daré la dirección de los abuelos…-

-pero…- le dijo asustado, no quería meterse entre ellas dos… aunque se moría por verla estaba seguro que no era el más indicado para hacer algo así.- JanDi… no puedo…- le dijo siguiéndola, aunque ella no parecía escucharlo, estaba tan distraída escribiendo en un papel la dirección de sus abuelos, él detuvo su mano.- no puedo…- le repitió para que ella lo viera.- la bese…- le soltó de golpe y ahora ella estaba aturdida. Miro hacia el lado avergonzado… la había besado y lo había rechazado, no tenía más oportunidades con ella.- no me quiere… entiendes…- le dijo con dolor.-

-¿y eso es todo?...- le dijo ella mientras le sonreía. JiHoo era muy dulce pero no sabía cómo seguir insistiendo… habían cometido muchos errores en este último tiempo pero estaba segura que JiHoo necesitaba ayuda, tanto como ella.- vas a dejar que GaEul se quede por siempre en la casa de mis abuelos, ¿no quieres verla?...- le pregunto traviesa, sabía que él se moría por pasar unos minutos con ella.-

-…si – le dijo dudoso, estaba tan desesperado por verla que había llegado a buscar a JanDi y ahora que le ofrecían una excusa se acobardaba. Arrugo la frente y su mano se tomo el papel que sostenía ella.- lo hare…- respiro profundo enderezándose.-

Salió de la casa de su amiga con el corazón apretado, había aceptado una misión extraña... lo había hecho solo para verla a ella. La mañana siguiente iba en el tren hacia la casa de los abuelos de ellas, era extraño hacer un viaje solo para ver a una persona, nunca lo había hecho… mientras más lo pensaba más ridículo le parecía, ¿Qué tenía que hacer él en todo ese lio?, no era nadie para GaEul, era menos que un amigo desde el beso… no le respondía las llamadas y para JanDi… claro que era su amigo pero nada más que eso. Se pregunto tantas cosas sentado en esas horas que él tiempo se le paso volando y cuando bajo del tren el sol estaba en el medio del cielo, brillando para animarlo.

Se vio caminando por la tierra mirando las casas distantes entre otras, a veces veía a uno que otro niño y le preguntaba por la dirección, todos le señalaban la dirección en la que iba… se extrañaba un poco por que pasaron 20 minutos y seguía sin encontrar la casa. Justo cuando creía que estaba perdido apareció ella… estaba sonriendo y cargando una cesta con ropa… parecía otra persona, lucia de cinco años menos, con el cabello suelto y un vestido floreado, era… como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido. Sonreía como un idiota… solo mirarla lo hacía feliz, sería feliz solo viéndola.

Entonces el tiempo corrió, se había perdido en la visión de ella, tanto que olvido que estaba en el campo, donde cualquier cosa salía de lo normal y un chico alto y de cuidad se notaba a metros de distancia. GaEul soltó la cesta dejando caer la ropa al suelo y sus labios temblaron cuando lo vio… era extraño verlo en medio del campo, parecía una película romántica… ¿Qué estaba pensando?, porque pensaba en romance al verlo… no era correcto.

-Hola…- le dijo tímidamente al acercarse a ella, sin que se lo pidiera se agacho recogiendo la ropa y levantando la cesta.-

-Hola…- le dijo con un suspiro sin moverse. ¿Era un sueño?... acaso estaba soñando que él venía a verla.

-se cayeron…- le dijo entregándole la cesta. GaEul lo miro… estaba tan sorprendida que enseguida pensó que había sido una mala idea. Miro hacia el lado y metió sus manos en los bolsillos cuando ella recibió la cesta.- ¿Cómo has estado?...- no sabía que conversar, no sabía cómo actuar delante de ella.-

-¿es un sueño?...- le pregunto sin responderle.- estoy soñando… cierto…- afirmo para ella mientras se sonreía y se tocaba la frente, si no estaba soñando debía ser fiebre… eso, estaba enferma y él solo era producto da la temperatura.-

-no…- él respiro profundo para tomar valor.- estuve llamándote tantas veces… y nunca respondías, yo…- su mirada se fue su rostro, ya no estaba pálida ni ojerosa, lucia radiante como un renacimiento.- estaba preocupado…-

-¿sí?...- le cuestiono sin creer que realmente estuviera allí.- no sabía cómo hablarte…- era cierto, su teléfono estaba lleno de mansajes de él, más que los de su hermana, las llamadas eran tan frecuentes que lo había dejado dentro de una maleta para que el sonido no la inquietara.

-yo solo quería saber cómo estabas…- le dijo sonriendo, le gusto escuchar esas palabras… era tonto pensar que ella lo quería, pero saber que no lo detestaba lo llevaba al cielo.-

-estoy bien…- le respondiendo sonriendo.- me gusta mucho vivir aquí… es tranquilo, lo necesitaba…- se sonrió pensando en su casa, en sus padres, en su hermana… en que los extrañaba pero aun no estaba preparada para volver, no había entendido por que JanDi le había hecho eso y hasta conseguirlo no podía volver.-

-te extraño…- estaba intentando ser sincero, mostrarle que ella le importaba más de lo que pensaba.-

-yo…- se quedo en silencio, ¿Cómo debía responder?.-

-yo te traje esto…- le dijo mientras cortaba esa respuesta, no quería escuchar algo que no le agradara… se conformaba con lo que dijo antes, con saber que ella no lo odiaba.- necesitas leerlo…- le entrego la bolsa que JanDi le dio en su casa.- ¿crees que podemos dar un paseo?, me gustaría conocer la casa de tus abuelos…-

-sí…- le dijo recibiendo la bolsa y poniéndola encima de la cesta de ropa.- vamos, te presentare a la abuela…- le señalo con la cabeza mientras lo guiaba hacia la humilde casa.-

Los dos se olvidaron de sus sentimientos incómodos, cuando conoció a la anciana se está enseguida simpatizo con él, le pareció tan educado que incluso lo confundió con el novio de su nieta, se tenso el ambiente pero luego la misma abuela arreglo la situación, los llevo a conocer las plantaciones de arroz e incluso los hizo trabajar un poco con sus amigos, era bueno para los jóvenes encontrarse con las costumbres antiguas, además tener que tocarse y ayudarse mutuamente los hacía verse como una joven pareja casada… solo faltaba el bebe a su lado, los chicos de hoy demoraban tanto en crear familia… y ella estaba tan anciana, solo deseaba ver a sus nietas con sus bisnietas.

-¿crees que tu abuela nos considera sus esclavos?...- le dijo en broma JiHoo mientras comía un trozo de sandia. Él día se había pasado tan rápido y la noche estaba tan cálida como el medio día… era refrescante comer una fruta tan jugosa y dulce.-

-creo que si…- le respondió en broma mientras mordía la pulpa roja.-

Desde la casa la abuela los miraba curiosa, el abuelo le pedía que dejara de espiarlos, era algo molesto ver a su anciana esposa actuando como si tuviera 20 años, seguía metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás.

-no pensé que iba a quedarme esta noche…- le gustaba estar con ella, estar en su familia… pasar el día solo haciendo cosas con ella.- debo agradecerle a tu padre por la ropa…- le dijo tocando la camisa, no creía posible que usara ropa tan antigua pero era eso o seguir sucio…-

-ajaja… la abuela te hizo trabajar todo el día… no podías irte cansado, sucio y de noche.- aunque decia la verdad, secretamente estaba feliz de que estuviera con ella, los extrañaba mucho… a todos, pero más que nada sentía algo extraño cuando estaba cerca de él.-

-entonces…- se giro a verla, la noche le sentaba bien… todo le sentaba bien.- le estoy muy agradecido.- se giro a ver el cielo, no pudo notar el sonrojo de ella…- iré a dormir, quien sabe que haremos mañana…- se levanto y estiro sus brazos al cielo, hoy dormiría feliz.-

Se despidió de ella y se fue al cuarto que la abuela le dejo, era un poco extraño dormir en la misma casa que ella… pero le agradaba esa idea, vivir con ella… se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo. Ella estaba agitada, se toco las mejillas… ardían, tuvo que humedecer sus dedos y mojar sus orejas. Pero se percato de la bolsa… se había olvidado completamente de ella, pensando que se trataba de un regalo de él se sentó en la cama y lo abrió… casi se mareo al ver de qué se trataba. Era el diario de JanDi, nunca lo había tocado… siempre respeto mucho a su hermana y ahora estaba en sus manos, sobre la tapa había una nota; "léelo".

Paso media hora sin saber qué hacer, lo tenía en sus manos y no se atrevía a abrirlo, era difícil saber que pretendía su hermana con esto… se mordió los labios y lo abrió, su corazón se acelero mientras empezaba leyendo la primera línea del diario.

"no puedo evitarlo, lo amo tanto… me duele ver como sonríe con ella… ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi hermana?"

Cerro el diario enseguida, no podía respirar… su hermana hablaba de ella… era ella. Intento calmarse antes de volver a leer.

"JiHoo… te amo"

Entonces lo entendió todo, su hermana siempre estuvo enamorada de JiHoo… pero que tenía que ver ella en todo eso. Siguió leyendo el diario de JanDi, se entero del amor que su hermana sentía por ella, también se entero de los sentimientos de JiHoo, aunque ya los conocía… era distinto ver lo mucho que le importaba y todo el dolor que le causaba a JanDi, lloro y lloro mientras leía lo que ella escribió, nunca supo que su hermana se sintiera de esa forma, incluso… cuando se entero de su plan para emparejarla con JunPyo… no lo hizo por maldad, solo quería ser feliz con la persona que amaba. La noche se hizo muy corta, leyó el diario de su hermana dos veces y al amanecer sus ojos estaban hinchados, ordeno sus cosas dentro de la maleta… ya era hora de regresar a casa.

-vendré a verte cada mes… - le dijo a su abuela.- lo prometo….- le dijo besando sus manos.-

-descuida… no tienes que hacerlo.- la anciana abrazo a su nieta.- cuida de ella…- le pido a JiHoo.-

-lo hare…- le dijo tomando la maleta de ella y otras cosas que le dieron sus abuelos para sus padres.-

El camino hacia la estación de trenes fue silenciosa, por los ojos de ella supo que no había dormido, le daba algo de curiosidad saber porque había decidido volver a casa… no se quejaba de su decisión pero le parecía que algo había cambiado, como si su pregunta se hubiera respondido en la noche. Cuando se sentaron en el tren JiHoo tomo sorpresivamente la mano de ella.

-¿segura que estas bien?...- le pregunto apretándola.-

-…- el corazón de ella se acelero con su tacto, pero su cabeza volvió encima de su cuello.- si… todo está bien.- dijo sonriendo, la noche había sido larga pero buena… agotadora. Su hermana y ella habían pasado lo mismo, solo que JanDi lo había soportado por más tiempo.-

Pero las sorpresas seguían, ella apoyo su cabeza en los hombros de él recostándose un poco hacia su lado, estaba tan tranquila con él… no había nada que temer si era él quien sostenía su mano, así que cerró sus ojos para descansar. JiHoo apoyo levemente su cabeza sobre la de ella, le gustaba estar así con ella.

Aunque JiHoo deseaba quedarse así con ella, el viaje llego a su fin, ninguno de los dos dijo nada… solo se miraron sonriendo, aunque dejaron de tomarse las manos, habían dormido apoyados uno en el otro y de las manos, incluso sonrojaron un poco al despertar. Él se despidió de ella antes de llegar a su casa, GaEul le había dicho que necesitaba ver a JanDi sola, era algo entre ellas dos. Entro a la casa y sus padres la abrazaron fuerte, les sonrió alegre, como antes… les pidió permiso para saludar a su hermana, casi la empujaron por las escaleras, nadie más que ellos deseaban ver a sus hijas como antes.

-Unnie…- le dijo entrando al cuarto, JanDi estaba sentada con la cabeza abajo.- lo siento…-

-GaEul…- levanto la cabeza sorprendida, ¿Cómo la llamo?.-

Antes que nada la pequeña hermana abrazo a la mayor, le había dicho cosas muy malas… sin saber que realmente la había hecho sufrir mucho, ninguna de las había sido consciente de sus actos, pero aun así el dolor había estado... era parte del pasado… pero no del presente.

Las chicas se abrazaron y GaEul le entrego su diario, le pidió perdón por ser tan inocente, por ser ingenua y no darse cuenta de lo mucho que sufrió en silencio. JanDi también se disculpo, no todo lo que escribió era cierto… muchas veces ella misma tuvo la culpa por todo ese dolor, se había empecinado en que JiHoo era su único y verdadero amor, que cuando sintió el amor de verdad no supo reconocerlo. Las chicas compartieron la cama y se quedaron dormidas sosteniendo sus manos, justo como antes, cuando una de las dos llegaba llorando, la otra la consolaba… ahora que las dos estaban heridas tenían que hacerlo mutuamente.

-buenas noches Unnie…- GaEul cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía… la extraño, no valía la pena estar separadas.-

-buenas noches…- su alma por fin estaba en paz…-

-Unnie…- GaEul abrió sus ojos súbitamente.- ¿crees que soy tonta?...- la pregunta tenía mucha importancia para ella.-

-Hmm…- entre abrió un ojo mirándola.- un poco…- le dijo sinceramente, a ves su hermana era algo inocente y eso le impedía ver muchas cosas.-

-lo sabia…- le dijo acomodándose y descansando al fin.-


	7. Chapter 7

NOTA: muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, solo queda una pequeña visión de lo que paso con JiHoo y GaEul, espero que no me maten por dejar este capítulo así.

**H****ealing**

GaEul y JanDi volvieron a ser las mismas de antes, mientras estuvieron aparatadas cada una creció a su manera, lejos de la sombra de la otra… GaEul se había vuelto más confiada e independiente, le gusto dejar de ser una carga para su hermana mayor y también le agradaba ver que ya no la trataban como una bebe, siempre preocupados por ella. De hecho ahora mismo iba camino a su casa y ya estaba anocheciendo, en otra oportunidad su padre la habría ido a buscar… pero caminar sola por las calles sintiéndose segura la hacía sonreírse. Justo al doblar en la esquina antes de su casa estaba aparcado un auto negro y muy elegante, lo conocía bien porque mucho tiempo estuvo admirándolo, el chico alto salió de él, era la primera vez que lo veía desde el incidente… sin saber porque se sonreía y sonrojaba, ¿aun estaba enamorada de él?.

-Buenas noches GaEul-sii- le dijo algo formal manteniendo sus manos dentro de la chaqueta negra, ese color siempre lo hacía lucir más elegante.-

-Buenas noches JunPyo-sii.- le dijo semi sonriendo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía y lucia tan apuesto como siempre.-

-estaba esperándote…- le dijo sosteniendo la mirada, ahora se había borrado esa aura de inocencia en su rostro, era increíble lo que mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, no se parecía en nada a la chica que lo llevo a comer esas asquerosas cosas.- quería… ¿podemos hablar?.-

-… si- le dijo algo extrañada, no esperaba que JunPyo apareciera así y mucho menos que le pidiera hablar.- podemos ir la casa y beber un poco de té…- le ofreció amablemente, pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza en negativa.-

-estaba pensando en otra cosa…- le dijo dirigiéndose a su auto y abriendo la puerta para ella.- ¿vamos? – le pregunto con la puerta abierta para ella.-

-si…- le dijo suavemente, esta escena le recordaba una de las tantas salidas que tuvieron como novios, era extraño pero se sentía casi igual…-

JunPyo condujo hacia el centro, estaba un poco asustado, JanDi le había pedido distancia y llevaba tiempo sin verla, desde que su hermana regreso y seguían sin verse por lo menos hasta que JanDi le diera una señal de que todo entre ellos estaba bien. GaEul lo miraba de reojo, tenía esa expresión seria mientras conducía… lo hacía verse mayor y masculino, era difícil no sentir cierta atracción hacia él, incluso ahora que sabía su verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿quieres pastel?...- le pregunto mirando la carta, llevarla a comer algo dulce había sido idea de JiHoo, según él ella disfrutaba del chocolate.-

-si… de chocolate…- le dijo cerrando la carta y JunPyo se sonrió, ¿Qué le causaba gracia?.- ¿de qué querías hablar?...- le dijo sin rodeos, había aprendido a darle paso a las cosas malas, así podía olvidarse de ellas más rápido.-

-tenía que pedirte perdón…- le dijo directamente, le gustaba ver que esa niña se había convertido en una chica madura.- siento mucho mis acciones y de verdad nunca planee hacerte daño…- le dijo él bajando la mirada avergonzado.-

-todo está olvidado…- le dijo mientras sonreía, le parecía gracioso ver al chico rudo y arisco pedirle perdón y más que nada verlo tan avergonzado.- como si nunca hubiera pasado…- añadió.-

-¿así de fácil?...- le cuestiono él, acaso no estaba siendo muy suave… se merecía un insulto o una bofetada de su parte, algo que la liberara.-

-así de fácil…- le respondió y soltó un suspiro, no quería guardar rencores y había aceptado el hecho de que su amor había sido tonto e infantil, de que él solo hizo lo que hizo porque ella había sido una niña mimada.- cuando volví a casa… le pregunte algo a mi hermana.- lo miro sincera, estaba intentando cambiar… necesitaba avanzar.- ¿crees que soy tonta?...- le dijo mientras su rostro se volvía serio.-

-…- él guardo silencio mientras ella aguardaba su respuesta, creo que la pregunta era un poco fuerte, pero al parecer ella iba en serio.- no lo eres…- no lo creía, ella era muchas cosas pero no tonta.- demasiado inocente, despistada… y un poco infantil, todas esas cosas juntas te hacen una persona muy pura, creo que por eso no puedes darte cuenta de las intenciones de otros.- la había aprendido a conocer, le había gustado… pero no como a una novia.-

-gracias…- le dijo mientras llegaba su pastel a la mesa.- ¿te gusta mucho JanDi?...- ya había pasado el dolor de la traición y ahora estaba en plan de hermana.-

-si… creo que es la única mujer que puedo amar…- se sonrojo al confesarse con ella, era extraño decirle eso a la persona que estuvo con él, pero se sentía bien escucharlo, no solo pensarlo.-

-entonces… ¿no deberías ser su novio?.- tomo un trocito de pastel y se sonrió, estaba dulce y húmedo, el chocolate envolvía su boca.-

-debería… ¿crees que puedo ser su novio?...- le estaba pidiendo la aprobación a ella, la única persona que se interponía en su camino al amor era ella, era la pequeña y dulce hermana de JanDi.-

-seguro, eres perfecto para ella…- entonces miro hacia abajo, se sentía feliz de ayudar a JunPyo con su hermana.-

-hay otra cosa…- le dijo.- JiHoo… a él también lo…- movió su cuello nervioso, era necesario decirlo, él le había hecho lo que JanDi a ella, así que si ella era capaz de ayudarlo, entonces él también debía hacer lo mismo por su amigo.- traicione…- la miro y ella estaba roja, ¿Por qué?, acaso…-

-JunPyo… ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?...- le corto antes de que él le preguntara algo extraño con respecto a JiHoo, no quería reconocerlo pero cada vez que pensaba en él se sonrojaba al recordar el beso, la tierna manera en que sostuvo su mano todo el viaje… todo le hacía sonrojarse.-

-sabes… JiHoo también es algo inocente…- le soltó antes de reírse de ellos dos, eran tan parecidos que hasta daba pena que no estuvieran juntos.- bueno, vamos es tarde…- le dijo levantándose para cumplir su petición.-

Como era de esperar, las mejillas de ella no bajaron su intensidad, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo algo con esas palabras?, que JiHoo era tan inocente como ella… seguro que sí, pero aunque lo viera de otra forma… era extraño sentir algo por él. Una vez que estuvieron en su casa, GaEul lo obligo a pasar dentro, lo presento a sus padres y además obligo a JanDi a bajar para saludarlo, ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto, no quería ver a JunPyo y mucho menos que sus padres supieran que ella estaba enamorada del mismo chico que había salido con su hermana pequeña. Pero GaEul se había adelantado a aquello y lo presento como un buena amigo de ella, los cinco cenaron esa noche, JanDi miraba a su hermana sonriendo y bromeando acerca de su infancia, de cómo ella siempre se las arreglaba para salir lastimada y de la súper hermana que la rescataba en todos esos casos. Un instante, un segundo las dos chicas se miraron directamente y en esa sola mirada cada una expreso su gratitud.

Para sorpresa de todos, JunPyo y JanDi se hicieron novios con la aprobación de sus padres y con la ayuda de su hermana, era una pareja dispareja, los dos se peleaban constantemente y siempre estaban discutiendo algo sin sentido, aunque nunca dejaban de sujetar la mano del otro, por muy molestos que estuvieran. En todo ese tiempo JiHoo y GaEul no se volvieron a hablar, no directamente, solo intercambiaban mensajes durante la noche, era un poco infantil, se decían buenas noches y buenos días… cada vez que estaban felices se enviaban una carita sonriente, nada particularmente amoroso, pero muy necesario, si no recibía un mensaje en el día.

JiHoo estaba sentado en la misma banca de siempre, con su violín al lado, dejo su cabeza descansar hacia atrás mirando el cielo, solo unos segundos atrás había recibido el mensaje de ella, esta vez no era una carita, eran tres dulces palabras; "Te extraño mucho" solo eso le hacía flotar, cerro sus ojos sonriendo, recordando el fin de semana con ella en casa de sus abuelos. Se quedo así unos minutos, estaba tan adormilado entre los recuerdos y su imaginación que no sintió los pasos suaves de ella. Lo había visto desde lejos, aunque nunca pensó encontrarlo a medio dormir, estaba a unos metros de él y no se daba cuenta de nada… era un poco peligroso dormirse en la calle, aunque fuera en la universidad.

JiHoo seguía soñando medio dormido, se imaginaba de nuevo corriendo por el campo, incluso podía sentir el olor de su cabello, era extraño… se sentía tan real, incluso… estaba besándola, eso… si eran sus labios, suaves, nunca iba a olvidarse lo bien que se sentían sus labios contra los suyos, se dejo llevar por la dulce ilusión, pero tenía que abrir los ojos, no podía fantasear toda la vida. Apenas los abrió se encontró con las bellas facciones de GaEul, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no estaba soñando… volvió a cerrar los suyos y dejo que el beso siguiera, sus labios se entre abrieron para darle un poco de espacio al beso, era increíble que ella lo estuviera besando, incluso sentía sus pequeñas manos en sus mejillas… se sonrió entre medio de los besos, eran suaves, tiernos, algo inseguros pero deliciosos, se los estaba dando ella y no había sido un error, no era algo que paso en el momento, ella lo estaba besando. GaEul se había quedado mirando los labios de él y no supo cuando estaba inclinada sobre su rostro y sus labios se habían unido, era una completa idiota… no aprendía nunca, estaba dejándose guiar por sus emociones y nunca resultaban correctas. Pero allí estaba, sujetando el rostro del chico que siempre estuvo a su lado… besándolo sin saber que pretendía.

No pudo más y aparto sus labios, respiro profundo y soltó un suspiro aun más sonoro, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su corazón estaba acelerado, era culpa de él, de las cosas que le estaba haciendo sentir. JiHoo la miro sonriendo, este era el sueño de su vida… ella lucia exquisita, con ese sonrojo y sus labios entre abiertos respirando agitada, era como una visión del cielo, un ángel dándole vida.

-Hola…- le dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio… ella estaba más desconcertada de lo que pensó, al parecer ese beso fue planeado y no sabía como actuar. Se quedo mirándola, disfrutaba ese sonrojo, saber que él lo había causado.-

-…- se cubrió los labios y luego miro hacia abajo… ¿Qué había hecho?, que se le había metido en el cuerpo para actuar de ese modo.- Ho…la- le dijo entre cortado.- yo…- tenía ganas de salir corriendo y eso hizo, se giro sobre sus pies y empezó a correr.-

-¡GaEul!...-

Escucho su nombre atrás pero no se detuvo, no quería hacerlo era tan vergonzoso, nunca iba a dejar de hacer todo mal, solo quería hablar con él, decirle que no podía haber nada entre ellos porque eran mejores amigos que algo más y en vez de eso lo había besado, no solo eso sino que lo había hecho mientras él estaba dormido, eso era un abuso. Estaba corriendo por las escaleras cuando algo la atrapo, la levanto del suelo y la apretaba… las manos la rodearon y el rostro de alguien apareció en su hombro.

-nunca más…- le dijo JiHoo, lo tenía alzada en el aire, era tan ligera, pequeña y delicada que podía tenerla así toda la vida si era necesario, nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida, nunca se había esforzado tanto por alcanzar a alguien.- no te voy a dejar…- le confeso, ya muchas veces la dejo ir, tantas veces que fue un idiota por hacerlo.- nunca más.-

GaEul estaba agitada, pero sonreía… le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de JiHoo apretando el suyo, era un calor distinto al que sintió con JunPyo era algo sincero, lo podías sentir y hasta tocar. Se relajo en sus brazos y ya no tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, si… estaba avergonzada, más no quería dejarlo, estaba tan curiosa de ver la expresión de su rostro que giro su cuello para hacerlo, aunque esa no era la idea de JiHoo sin detenerse ante su timidez, apenas tuvo los labios de ella cerca de los suyos los beso, tenia deseos de beber de su boca todo el amor que él sentía y si ella no lo amaba, entonces quería contagiarla, quería que ella se enamorara de él… que lo necesitara tanto como él la necesitaba a ella.

-JiHoo…- le susurro entre los besos cortos que él seguía dándole, el abrazo posesivo seguía cubriendo su cuerpo, no se quejaba de eso, pero… los estaban mirando.-

Poco a poco fue aflojando sus manos, no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo que apenas ella estuviera libre se fuera corriendo pero tenía que confiar en ella, así que la dejo… ella estaba sonriendo y sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo.

-lo… siento…- se disculpo por su agresividad, era lógico que ella estuviera incomoda, no era del tipo de chica que le gustara lucirse, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba tan desesperado al verla marcharse.-

-¿de verdad?...- le pregunto cuando estuvo libre, su mano se fue directa a la suya, no quería dejarlo pero tampoco se veía bien que estuviera colgando de sus brazos.-

-de verdad…- le respondió sonriendo y apretando su mano, con suma gentileza puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y la guio hasta su rostro, pero en vez de un beso solo junto su frente con la de ella. Se quedo así, admirando como crecía dentro de ambos la semilla del amor, esa semilla que estuvo dormida hasta que la lluvia del deseo llego a fertilizarla.-

Aunque estaba un poco confundida y no sabía que estaba haciendo o preguntando, porque en no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, si solo era algo pasional o quizás simple curiosidad, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse bien al escuchar las palabras de él.

-Unniee…- le grito GaEul desde la planta baja, JanDi estaba exagerando, solo era su fiesta de cumpleaños, no estaba a punto de casarse, estaba hermosa hace una hora y seguiría igual de linda ahora.- ¡ya vamos!- le volvió a gritar.-

-YA VOY…- le grito de vuelta mientras volvía a verse en el espejo… su cabello… estaba largo, lo había dejado crecer y en dos meses ya estaba por debajo de sus hombros, ¿quizás debería llevarlo como antes?, miro el reloj… que nervios, no quería ir a la famosa fiesta que JunPyo había preparado para ella.-

Finalmente bajo las escaleras, GaEul llevaba un vestido común y aun así se veía hermosa con su cabello largo y rizado… retrocedió en la escalera, mejor se cambiaba el famoso vestido por unos pantalones.

-NO…- le grito a su hermana y subió casi corriendo las escaleras…- te ves hermosa y no queda tiempo…- le dijo tomándola del brazo para arrastrarla, iba a tener que llevarla a la fuerza.-

Era un poco difícil tener que forzarla, antes era JanDi quien la arrastraba para salir de casas y ahora… tenía que sacar a la valiente JanDi la chica que no le teme a nada, pero que no puede enfrentarse a su novio en una situación embarazosa. Sus padres las despidieron en la puerta, JiHoo las había ido a recoger, aunque ellos dos decían ser solo amigos, para sus padres él chico era su otro hijo, sus dos niñas se iban con sus novios… era extraño como pasaba el tiempo, hace unos años atrás las dos jugaban en el parque y ahora llevaban tacones y los labios pintados, como todas unas señoritas.

-¿Por qué no vamos a un restauran?...- les dijo JanDi.- yo los invito…- siguió, intentando convencerlos.-

-JanDi…- le dijo JiHoo mientras sonreía.- solo vas a conocer a tus suegros…- se distrajo un segundo para mirar por el retrovisor a GaEul que se sonrojaba con esa mirada cómplice.-

-como tú conoces a los tuyos desde los 9 años…- le ataco dándole un empujón a su hermana con el hombro. No entendían que era diferente… los padres de JunPyo tenían fama de ser gente muy apática, no como sus padres.-

-¿Qué dices?...- le reclamo GaEul algo molesta y avergonzada, no quería reconocerlo pero era cierto… JiHoo gozaba del aprecio de sus padres, pero JunPyo también, desde que lo presento a su familia siempre estuvo invitado a las celebraciones.-

-que digan que son solo amigos no ayuda a ocultar esas caras rojas…- les señalo sus mejillas, ambos se sonrojaba y se escapaban juntos cada ves que podían, muchas veces los había sorprendido en el centro comiendo o caminando juntos de la mano, era algo bobo que no lo dijera.- ¿hasta cuándo piensan mentirnos?...-

-no lo hacemos…- le dijo JiHoo.- GaEul no es mi novia…- le dijo firmemente, estaba intentando no desconcentrarse del camino pero la conversación lo dividía entre esas dos tareas.-

-cierto… no lo soy…- le dijo ella mirando a su hermana como dolida, ella le había pedido discreción a JiHoo pero escucharlo afirmar eso era… doloroso, no quería volver a escucharlo.-

-es mi prometida…- le soltó manteniendo la seriedad de su rostro.-

-¡¿Qué?!—le grito JanDi, había escuchado bien… su hermana estaba comprometida con JiHoo… era una broma.-

-¡Oppa!- se quejo GaEul cubriendo sus mejillas, ¿Cómo decia eso?, eran novios, claro que si pero esas eran palabras mayores… ellos, si tenían ese problema pero no era para decir algo tan apresurado.-

-Pensaba hablar con tus padres hoy después de la fiesta…- le dijo a las dos chicas.- así que no estés nerviosa JanDi, si yo puedo enfrentarme a tu padre para pedirle a su hija, tu puedes pasar unas horas con tus suegros…-

JanDi se quedo callada, era cierto… si él iba a hacer algo tan fuerte como pedirle permiso a su padre para casarse entonces lo suyo era solo un problemita. Se quedo mirando a su hermana que seguía roja y nerviosa, al parecer a ella también le había tomado por sorpresa las palabras de JiHoo.

Una vez en la fiesta JunPyo se encargo de presentarles a su novia, a sus padres, sus amigos, sus conocidos, incluso a los sirvientes de la casa, según él seria la nueva señora de la casas y debían empezar a conocerla desde ahora. JanDi se sentía incomoda paseando de un lado a otro sujeta a su brazo, pero había cierto encanto en todo el protocolo, que era primera ves que era el centro de atención en una fiesta, nadie dejaba de mirarla, fueran buenas o malas miradas… pero lo increíble no era eso, sino que no le importaba, porque lo único que quería era estar al lado del tonto JunPyo, ese que parecía totalmente cambiado paso de ser un gruñón petulante a un barril de sonrisas y buenos gestos.

-oppa…- le dijo GaEul jalando la mano de su novio.- no debiste decir eso…- le reclamo, ellos aun no habían hablado del problema pero eso era mucho.-

-¿Por qué no?...- le cuestiono él mientras se giraba frente a ella.- quiero casarme contigo desde que tenía 15 años…- siempre le confesaba cosas embarazosas.-

-yo… es que…-se mordió los labios y se quedo con la mirada baja.-

-vamos a estar bien… tenemos donde vivir, aunque seguimos estudiando… yo pronto egresare… - la abrazo para tranquilizarla.- ¿a menos que no quieras casarte conmigo?…- le dijo fingiendo dolor en su voz, aun seguían siendo una dulce e inocente chica.-

-si quiero…- le dijo apretándolo.- pero…-

-ya has dicho que sí…- le dijo él sonriendo.- no puedes arrepentirte.-

La fiesta continúo con la pareja principal haciendo una de sus escenas de pelea en medio de la pista, discutían por un baile, que si era la canción de ambos que no lo era… JunPyo insistía que sí, pero JanDi estaba segura de que no lo era, al final de cuentas todos reían de ellos dos porque seguían discutiendo y abrazados.

La fiesta termino y JunPyo llevo a JanDi a casa, JiHoo y GaEul se tardaron un poco más, estaban sentados en el auto, GaEul no estaba totalmente segura de que fuera correcto casarse, pero JiHoo no quería desistir, una vez que ella se canso de intentar cambiar su opinión, ambos salieron a encontrarse con sus padres. JanDi ya les había dado un adelanto a sus padres, no quería que reaccionaran mal delante de su hermana, pero al contrario estaban sorprendidos y felices, conocían a JiHoo desde pequeño y sabían la clase de hombre que era, además él se había convertido en parte de su familia cuando perdió a sus padres, esto solo era una manera formal de unirlos.

-Sr. y Sra. Choi…-le dijo JiHoo extremadamente formal, mantenía una postura rígida, sentía su pulso más lento pero aun así no se echaría para atrás.- les pido permiso para casarme con su hija…-

Los padres se miraron y luego vieron a su hija, que estaba roja y con la mirada baja. Le sonrieron a su futuro hijo, JanDi estaba escondida escuchando en la escalera e imaginando las caras de los cuatro, su hermanita se atrevió a hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a casarse con JiHoo… estaba a punto de perderla y se sentía feliz con la idea.

-Hijo…- hablo el hombre de la casa.- hace años que te conocemos y esperábamos que formaras parte de nuestra familia…- al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico soltó una nueva risa.- aunque nunca pensamos que sería con nuestra pequeña GaEul…- tomo la mano de su esposa.- tienes mi bendición y apoyo, sabes que cuidaras muy bien de ella…-

Luego de que sus futuros suegros lo aceptara, abrazo muy fuerte a GaEul, el Sr. Choi llamo en voz alta a su otra hija, sabía que estaba espiándolos, pero este era un momento de familia, así que la envió a buscar una botella de soju para celebrar. Ninguna de las dos chicas bebió nada, pero el suegro y el futuro yerno se bebieron un poco más de tres botellas pero la resistencia del joven fue mayor y al ir por la cuarta botella el suegro empezó a dormirse, y fue el momento de marcharse, aunque así de bebido no podía conducir. GaEul le ayudo a salir de casa, había llamado a JunPyo para llevarlo, el auto se quedaría allí hasta mañana, era un poco divertido ver a su novio bebido, estaba más expresivo que de costumbre.

-todo salió bien…- le dijo él mientras la miraba y acariciaba su mejilla con su nariz.-

-sí…- le dijo ella intentando aparta un poco su rostro, lo amaba pero él olor del alcohol era muy fuerte.-

-debimos decirles todo…- le dijo él levantando la mano para hacer el gesto. Se giro completamente abrazándola.- debimos decirles… lo del be..-

- ¡no!...- le grito cubriéndole la boca con la mano y mirando hacia atrás, podrían estar sus padres, incluso su hermana… no quería que nadie lo supiera, no ahora… no estaban seguros de que estaba embarazada… solo habían sido unos días de retraso.- aun no sabemos…- le dijo, mejor dicho pidiéndole con los ojos que se aguantara.-

-pdo…- le dijo intentando quitar las manos de ella.- seriamos felices…- sin fijarse en el pudor que le causaba a ella, la beso y no era un beso inocente, eran los que acostumbraban darse apartados, en la soledad.-

-Hmm…- se quejo un poco porque el beso era demasiado para hacerlo en la calle, pero estaba un poco ebrio y así que lo entendía, además no podía rechazarlo…-Op…- poco a poco lo fue apartando, apenas si la dejaba respirar y esos besos tenían otro sabor…-

-quiero que sea niña…- le dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella…- ¿podemos tener una niña?...- ahora le pedía como un niñito, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.- ¿podemos?...-

-Oppa… - susurro mientras se escapa de sus besos, ya no aguantaba más el calor… subía más y más a su cabeza.-

-Hmrrr…- se escucho delante de ellos. JunPyo llevaba un par de minutos presenciando la escena, solo escucho la parte en que él le pedía algo… y luego toda la escena de besos y cosas melosas que lo hacían enfadarse, ¿Por qué JanDi no era así de cariñosa?.-

-¡JunPyo!- le dijo JiHoo más chispeante que nunca.- ¿quieres ser mi padrino?...- le soltó de golpe.-

-¿padrino?...- le dijo sin entender y en vez de mirarlo a él, le dirigió la pregunta a ella, su amigo estaba en las nubes.- de que habla…-

-para el be…- otra vez las manos de GaEul le cubrieron la boca.-

-para el matrimonio…- dijo ella rápidamente.- nos vamos a casar…- le dijo sonriendo nerviosa, ahora tenía miedo… si dejaba que JunPyo lo llevara a casas terminaría pidiéndole que lo llevara a comprar ropa de bebe.-

-¿se van a casar?...- le dijo arrugando la frente, ahora entendía porque su amigo estaba ebrio y feliz.- felicitaciones…-

-¡nos vamos a casar!...- celebro JiHoo.-

-creo que mejor lo llevo a casa…- JunPyo tomo a su amigo por los hombros para guiarlo hasta su auto.-

-espera… - le dijo ella mordiéndose los labios.- esta… hablando cosas sin sentido…-

-descuida… he tratado con borrachos.- le sonrió ayudándolo a no golpearse la cabeza.-

-Te amo…- le dijo sentado en el auto mirándola.- te amo…- le repitió.-

-te amo también…- le dijo ella enviándole un beso con su mano.-

GaEul se metió dentro de la casa comiéndose las uñas, estaba algo nerviosa… le preocupaba que JiHoo empezara a hablar con JunPyo del bebe. Se metió a su cuarto y JanDi estaba sentada en la cama con su bolso en las piernas, a GaEul casi le dio un mareo al ver lo que sostenía ella en sus manos.

-Unnie…-

-¿estas… embarazada?...- le pregunto mirando a su hermanita, ¿Cómo paso eso?.-

-no…- bajo la mirada nerviosa.- lo sé…-

-¿por eso se casan?...- volvió a preguntar, sabía que JiHoo la quería de toda la vida, pero ella… se casaba con él por eso.-

-no…- sus hombros cayeron y sintió que era su oportunidad de ser sincera.- yo lo amo…- le dijo apenas sonriendo.-

-Ah… pequeña…- se levanto de la cama y la abrazo, debía ser angustiante no saber si estaba esperando o no, pero no tenía que estar sola en eso.- mañana…-

-si…- se sentía bien estar acompañada por alguien más que JiHoo.-

-me quedare contigo…- le dijo sonriendo y frotando su espalda.- ¿quieres dormir en mi cama?...- eso siempre la relajaba de niña.-

-jajaja… si quiero…-


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: ohh tendrán que disculparme, siempre me ha dado un poco de pudor escribir lemon XD si… lo sé… pero les prometo una historia con más contenido maduro XD ajajaja… lo prometo! finalmente el ultimo capitulo ^^

**Scar**

-2 años después-

-unnie...- GaEul se quejaba un poco, estaba yendo muy rápido... estaba segura de que su hermana estaba nerviosa pero debía entenderla…- no tan rápido…- le dijo deteniéndose en la escalera y soltando un suspiro, hacía calor para ser otoño.-

-¡Ah!...- grito dándose la vuelta para tomar a su hermana del brazo y apurarla, ella no era la única persona que necesitaba un respiro.- vamos… te prometo que descansaras cuando subamos, solo quiero decírselo ya…-

-es…pera…- intento decirle, pero su hermana la arrastro dentro del edificio.- puedo… esper… ar… aq…uí…- de verdad necesitaba respirar un poco.-

-¡yeobo!...- se escucho desde el fondo. Las dos chicas se miraron, un hombre corría desesperado hacia una de ellas.- ¿Qué haces?... ¿Por qué estás aquí?...- le dijo mirándola, toco sus mejillas, toco su frente y luego la beso en ella.- ¿estás bien?...-

-sí…- le dijo ella sonriendo, a veces sentía que exageraba mucho, pero lo entendía… dos años y finalmente estaban esperando a su primer hijo.- no te preocupes…-

-JanDi…- le dijo molesto. Su esposa tenia las mejillas rojas y respiraba agitada.- ¿Qué haces con mi esposa?...- la abrazo por los hombros ya que su vientre estaba muy crecido para rodearla sin apretarla.-

-¡Yah! JIHOO…- le grito JanDi.- es mi hermana antes que tu esposa… ¿Cómo crees que le haría algo malo?...- levanto su mano para darle un golpe a su amigo, aun recordaba el susto que paso su hermana antes del matrimonio, por fortuna solo fue un retraso…-

-¿entonces porque esta roja?... agitada… mira…- le dijo señalando sus mejillas. Pobrecita, seguro la había hecho agitarse.-

-JiHoo…- suspiro GaEul.- no es para tanto… además JanDi necesitaba buscar a JunPyo… por eso te llamamos…- se sonreía con la mano sujetando su espalda, la barriga pesaba mucho, pero amaba como iba creciendo más y más.-

-¿Dónde está?...- le apuro JanDi.-

-tks…- exclamo JiHoo al ver la poca preocupación de su amiga por su hija, aun no nacía y ya la estaba ignorando- en el otro salón… - le dijo mientras frotaba el vientre de su esposa, era mejor llevarla a tomar asiento y darle algo fresco de beber.-

-JanDi… espera…- le pidió GaEul al ver como corría su hermana, era un poco loco de su parte, JanDi estaba tan molesta que le preocupaba lo que pasaría… JunPyo estaba a punto de ser asesinado en público.-

JiHoo detuvo a su esposa, no quería que siguiera metiéndose entre esos dos, que iban y volvían según pasaba el tiempo, pero además… bueno, tenía sus propios motivos para apartarla. Puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella, le señalo con su rostro hacia el salón, como si algo fuera a pasar. Entonces le tomo la mano para llevarla suavemente, no quería que volviera a agitarse.

Mientras JanDi abría la puerta de golpe, ¿Cómo le hacía esto?. En la mañana se había despertado completamente feliz, creyendo que su novio era el hombre perfecto, pero resulto ser un perfecto idiota… no tuvo la delicadeza de terminar con ella, se había enterado de que él... SU NOVIO… se había comprometido… COMPROMETIDO… podía soportar muchas cosas, muchas… pero esto… no lo iba a aguantar. Las puertas se abrieron y en vez de encontrar un grupo de personas, solo encontró a JunPyo de espalda a ella… ¿Qué?.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?...- le dijo girándose a ella – llevo una hora esperando que aparezcas… ¿tan poco te importo?...- le cuestiono.-

-JUNPYO…- le grito molesta, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde estaban sus padres… donde estaban los invitados?.-

Se escucho un ruido fuerte y del techo cayeron montones de globos rojos, de todos los tamaños, fueron cubriendo el cuarto, JunPyo se reía mientras los globos rebotaban en sus cuerpos, JanDi giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro… ¿Qué era todo esto?.

-JanDi…- la voz seria de él hizo eco en el cuarto, justo a tiempo apareció la pareja, si amigo y su esposa…- te vas a casar conmigo…- le dijo mientras le mostraba una caja con dos argollas. No se lo había preguntado, se lo estaba ordenando… ya le había propuesto matrimonio de la manera tradicional hace unos meses y fue rechazado… pero ahora había hecho un plan con JiHoo para que no se escapara.-

-Jun… Pyo…- susurro al ver que esto no era lo que pensaba… todo lucia tan de cuento, con el príncipe esperándola en el palacio.-

-no es una pregunta…- le dijo rápidamente él, dio unos pasos largos que más parecían zancadas para estar casi al frente de ella. Tomo la mano de ella y con la torpeza bruta que lo caracterizaba, metió la argolla en su dedo.- listo…- le dijo mirando su mano.-

-YAH…- JanDi había salido del impacto, y ahora le daba golpes en el pecho al tarado de su novio.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?...- le decia mientras luchaba contra él, no dejaba de golpearlo pero se reía… estaba loco, no podía hacerle eso… tomarla como si fuera una muñeca.-

-JanDi… yah, deja… no sigas…- le dijo tomándola de las muñecas.-

-¿crees que deberíamos intervenir?...- le pregunto GaEul a JiHoo, su hermana a veces se volvía una verdadera fiera… como ahora, no dejaba de golpear al pobre JunPyo.-

-no… menos tu… - la apretó un poco más.- no quiero que le pase nada a mis chicas…- lo dijo seriamente, estaba seguro de que su esposa se moría por ayudarlos pero era mejor dejarlos solos, ellos siempre se terminaban abrazando, por muy mal que fuera el panorama.-

-entonces…- le dijo ella moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha.- ¿me llevas a comer un helado?...- le pregunto sonriente, tanta sorpresa y ejercicio le abrieron el apetito, eso y los insaciables antojos que su nena le daba.-

-¿otro?...- arrugo su frente, realmente no estaba molesto pero era gracioso ver como ella seguía cayendo ante sus actuaciones.- comiste uno en la mañana…-

-pero… tengo ganas…- se toco el vientre y la nena empezó a moverse, ella también deseaba comer un poco de helado.-

-Ah… - exclamo, mientras tomaba el mentón de su esposa para besarla, llevaban tanto tiempo intentando tener un bebe, que era imposible negarle nada.-

-¡HEY!...- le grito JunPyo.- estoy intentando mi propio momento romántico y ustedes dos lo están arruinando…- les dijo tomando a JanDi por la mano.-

-no seas celoso JunPyo…- le dijo JiHoo mientras se reía.- ahora que te cases podres tener muchos momentos románticos con tu esposa…- se burlo un poco al ver como JanDi le quitaba su mano.-

-¿romántico?, estoy casi obligada a casarme contigo…- se quejo ella, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, más que eso… quería gritar todo su amor.-

-Unnie…- GaEul se reía de toda la escena, más que romance todo era un circo.- deja de pelear… hace unos minutos llorabas porque ibas a perderlo, no seas tan arisca…-

-¿lloraste?...- le pregunto JunPyo sonriendo, le encantaba saber esas cosas de su novia.- pobrecita… seguro estabas muy asustada de perder al único novio que has tenido…-

-JunPyo… no abuses de tu suerte.- le recomendó JiHoo.- ¿Por qué no se besan y dejan de hacer tanto escándalo?... así puedo llevar a mis chicas a comer helado.-

Como niños chiquitos, JunPyo forzó un beso entre JanDi y él, la chica se resistió un poco al principio pero luego fue cediendo hasta abrazarlo y procurar que el beso no se rompiera tan fácilmente. Mientras JiHoo y GaEul se reían, los dejaron solos al ver que se tardaban mucho en separarse, además GaEul seguía con antojos y no quería seguir esperando para comer un poco de helado de chocolate… o su esposo sufriría su mal humor.


End file.
